One Hell of a Student
by SilverSterlingRose
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is like any other high school student.. except that he is only twelve! The students are weird and the teachers are weirder! But there is one in particular who wishes to reveal the boys past. What will become of the young Phantomhive?
1. Hell on Soil

CHAPTER I

Ciel's P.O.V.

I hopped off the bus and took my first step on school grounds. The word 'school' disgusted me. Ever since I began taking educational lessons, they have always been private in the familiar comfort of my beautiful manor. However, that stupid lawyer decided to reread mother and fathers will only to find a single note he skipped at the reading. They wished for me to go to public school to meet and socialize with other kids.

Only I could never lead a normal school life for one reason alone. I was starting my freshman year at the age of twelve! Yes, my knowledge surpassed others my age and therefore Auntie Angelina decided I should start my first year of public school at a higher start then others. I myself felt as though my intelligence passed those of a college level, however, Auntie only laughed when I told her this (although she knows this to be true).

To make the matters worse, I am not from these lands. Just two years ago, after my parent's death, Auntie moved me to this place called "America". I believe this to be a rather foolish name that could never compare to England. My accent often confused others when in fact, they spoke in a way that insulted English on its own, using improper grammar and those "slang words". However, there was no way to slide past my parents last wish no matter how much I wished for it to be untrue.

Even though this was a public school, uniforms were required, and how odd they are! For a boy like me, green plaid shorts along with a white long-sleeve button down underneath a black vest with golden lining*. A red tie was also needed but I preferred to customize the outfit with a golden tie instead. I already read the school handbook twice to verify that there was no possible way I could get in trouble for this small act of stubbornness. For a girl, all same except for the shorts turned to a skirt.

I looked around the school grounds and gave a small groan of dissatisfaction. Rather small building which could mean one thing. Small number of students and this meant another thing. If I were to embarrass myself in anyway, the whole school would eventually find out and my family name would be soiled. However, being a twelve-year-old freshman from England would be sure to attract attention almost immediately. Giving a long sigh, I made my way to the building I referred to as "Hell on Soil".

Murmurs began almost immediately around me as soon as my left foot stepped into the building. I suddenly felt aware of the familiar eye patch on my right eye, but covered my feelings with the wall I learned to poses so well. My extraordinary hair swept in front of my eyes and I purposely kept them that way. It was colored almost blue with hints of silver and grey, I inherited such an odd hair color from my… my father.

The one eye that was left uncovered was also what others described as unrealistic. My Auntie told me it was the color of the sea during a storm of vengeance. I liked the way she described it. My other eye…

I made way to my locker which was locker 80. I found it with ease a tossed my satchel inside. Just as I was preparing to close the door, a hand slammed it shut and stayed there against the locker, inches from my face.

"Why hello there! Aren't you a sight to behold?" I turned around in shock to see a boy by the looks of fifteen leaning towards me… very close… very irritating. I looked at him in surprise. "My name is Ronald! Ronald Knox. But you, my lovely, may call me Ron!" he grabbed my hand and gave it a tender kiss. I only looked at him in disgust wondering what in the hell this boy was thinking.

"What the hell? Are you gay or something?" I asked very impolitely and attempt to fake American slang. The boy's eyes widened and he stepped away and I only watched as he hung his head and walked away. "What an odd boy," I told myself. Then, without another thought, I made my way to my first hour class, English.

"Damn! First day of high school and I can't seem to find my class!" I wondered the halls in search of room 12, English I. Eventually, I found my way back to my locker and began to question my parents judgment. I leaned against my locker and sank to the floor. Just then a door opened and a girl flew out seemingly searching the hallway. As soon as she spotted me, she beamed and yelled something I couldn't quite understand.

As I stood, I looked at the classrooms plaque that was mounted next to the door. 'Room 12'. I stared in astonishment, disbelieving that I had walked around the whole school in search for a class that was right next to my locker the whole time! Sighing, I walked towards the room and stood in the doorway.

"Ah, so you must be the new student! Welcome to New London High School, please stand upfront to introduce yourself," I felt my face start to brighten due to this being the exact thing I was trying to avoid. Ignoring my own feelings, I gave a look around the room and made my way to center front.

"She is so pretty!"

"Why is she wearing the boy's uniform?"

"I love her hair!"

"What happened to her eye?"

"How old is she?"

"Dude she is totally hot!"

"Yeah man! Most gorgeous girl I've seen for a while!"

I looked confusingly around the class and for the first time, I looked at the teacher. He was a tall man, and rather handsome. He had hair as black as ravens wings and red eyes that compared to blood. His features were extraordinary and for a moment I stared with my mouth open like a fool. He then caught me staring at him and looked me right in the eyes, which only made me turn pinker.

"Miss? Would you like to answer the class?" he asked. Just realizing what everyone was asking I spoke for the first time.

"Miss? Wait!" I shouted which caused half the class to jump. I stared at the class in shock. A boy stood up and walked over to me. He had long grey hair which covered his eyes**. The way he walked over to me made me more then nervous.

"Please, young lady, answer our questions!" he stopped in front of me and reached his hand towards my face. His long black nails traced my jaw line which made me shiver in disgust. I didn't move as he pulled my chin so that my face was towards him. I was still looking at the class as they watched like a cat watches his prey before striking.

"Look me in the eye when I speak to you!" I did as he said and his eyes widened in shock. Just as he let my chin go and stepped back to look at my full body, "Well, well, well. I couldn't tell till I saw your eye. It's just your features are so soft and your body so petite and fragile looking," with that he walked back to his seat, obviously not going to share what he had just learned. I knew that by now, I was beat red.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, I am from England and… I am not a lady!" I shouted the last fact with more then enough force. The whole class gasped and another boy stood up. This one had hair blood red that reached below his waist***. He rushed up to me and I could see his eyes were almost golden.

"My my, you're so cute! Are you sure you a boy? If so, call me!" he slipped a piece of paper in my pocket while grabbing my waist. I swear this class is so weird! The rest of the class started asking more questions.

"You're a boy!"

"Why do you look like a girl?"

"How old are you?"

"Your accent is so cute!"

"Are you gay?"

"What happened to your eye?"

"Wait, he said his name is Ciel Phantomhive, right?"

"Yeah, isn't that the name of the one kid who got kidnapped over in England two years ago?"

"I think so! Hey! Were you ever kidnapped?"

"What did your kidnappers do to you?"

"Did they rape you?"

"How did you survive?"

I was shocked and horrified by the last few questions, and just as if the world had decided to end my suffering, the bell rang. The students, seeming to forget me, ran out of the class. A few girls stopped and asked how old I was. I only looked down and thankfully, someone answered the question for me.

"Mr. Phantomhive is at the age of twelve. He is rather famous in England for multiply reasons and is wildly popular with the ladies I see," I looked in horror at the teacher who was on Wikipedia. The girls giggled and more then half of them gave me the "call me" signal. I turned pink and once they were gone ran towards the teacher who sat at his desk ever so casually.

"How dare you say those things! True or not, you had no right to tell those girls personal information about myself without my Okaying it!" I slammed my hands down on his desk. He got out of his chair and began to back me up towards a counter. I felt my blush deepen from his closeness. Those eyes of his were astonishing.

"You see Mis… Mr. Phantomhive, if I hadn't given those girls some facts, they would've pestered you the rest of the day until they retrieved some answers. And I could tell you don't seem to like answering personal questions," All the while, he was pushing me further against the counter and sooner then later, I was practically lying on top of it!

"My," he reached out and took a hold of my face, "You do resemble that of a young lady, and what gorgeous features you have," he was tracing every feature of my face with his gloved left hand. He almost seemed to be indulged in me. No matter how odd it may seem, I actually found this flattering. This (gorgeous) older man was practically hypnotized by me! His eyes were locked on mine and he seemed to be staring at my very soul. He then acted as though he was going to take my eye patch off, and my eyes widened in fear.

"You look stunning when you're terrified, so cute, so perfect," he was running one hand through my hair while the other was following my spine down and around my waist. Surprisingly, I shivered with pleasure and I could tell that gave this odd teacher satisfaction, "What a marvelous child you are," I could tell he had let his guard down so I made my escape.

I was panting heavily and I was horrified that this man had made me shiver from his touch. My lungs felt heavy and I dropped to my knees having a cough attack. I began sweating heavily and soon I was lying on the floor, curled in a ball, grasping my throat. "My asthma!" I thought. I hadn't carried my inhaler with me for the past year, believing I had taken control of my condition. Apparently not.

Mr. Teacher looked at me desperately, reaching out for my small body. His emotions could shift in seconds. One second, he was seductive and the next, frightened. Right now, he seemed determined. He picked me up in a sort of princess like way and ran for the door. I didn't know where he was taking me but I felt safe. Still hacking up my organs, I shifted my head towards Mr. Teacher and somewhat buried my face in his jacket.

Suddenly, everything seemed dark. I felt alone…

* * *

><p>* I got this outfit from Pandora Hearts!<p>

** Yup! It's Undertaker!

*** No, this is not Grell but only a mini Grell. Sutcliff will appear later for sure!


	2. New Student

CHAPTER I

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I set my tote down on my desk and wrote my name upon the chalk board. "_Mr. Sebastian Michaelis__"_ and then stared at the class. Silently taking role, I noted that our new student was missing. I calmly brushed my hair behind one ear and asked a student to go search for the child. The search began and ended all within a minute for as soon as she stepped out of the door she shouted,

"Found her!" the whole class was instantly chaos. I ordered them to silence and behave. I explained how the new student was from England and isn't accustomed to how things are done (improperly) in America.

Just then, a small figure loomed in the doorway and I put on my best smile. That smile was taken away as soon as the student stepped into the classroom. She was beautiful, and the whole class seemed to agree! I stared at her like a fool which was completely unprofessional. I hid my shock and greeted her, asking if she could introduce herself to the class. She blushed, and that took my breath away, she seemed so innocent, so perfect, and I wished I could get closer.

As the entire class began to compliment her, I saw her face shift from embarrassment to confusion. I looked back at the class, searching for the cause of her confusion. When I set my gaze back on her, I was shocked to see her staring at me. She blushed again and I think something inside me broke.

"Miss? Would you like to answer the class?" I asked, almost concerned. Her eyes wandered the class again and she jumped as if she came to a realization.

"Miss? Wait!" she shouted. Then a boy given the nickname Undertaker, stood and strode towards the fragile creature. I almost wanted to order him to sit back down and step away from her. However, I knew better. I could see him talking but could not make out the words, he then went back to his seat.

The new, confused student suddenly straightened and spoke, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, I am from England and… I am not a lady!" I shuddered at this announcement, how could such a beautiful creature as such be a boy! Suddenly, I was disgusted over what I had been thinking about her, I mean him…

I sat at my desk and Google Ciel Phantomhive, not able to stop myself. What I found was rather interesting.

_APPERANCE:_

_Navy-blue hair, blue eyes, one missing. Stands at 5,2._

_FACTS: _

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family. _

_Born on December 14__th__ 2000. _

_In 2010, the Phantomhive manor was set afire and both Lord and Lady Phantomhive burned alive. Ciel Phantomhive somehow survived only to be kidnapped a few nights later. One month after the kidnapping, Ciel Phantomhive was found covered by snow on the outskirts of London. He was rushed to the hospital where he was treated for severe frost bite and phenomena. Against doctor's prediction, the boy made a full recovery. Almost… It seemed as though Ciel Phantomhive lost all of his memories from in-between his capture and awakening in the hospital. _

_INTERESTING FACTS: _

_Ciel Phantomhive runs the largest confectionery__factory toy manufacturing company in England. The "Funtom Company" sells everything from the most popular toy, the Bitter Rabbit, to their precious chocolate. _

I looked back at the interesting child to find a group of girls pestering him. Listening in on their conversation, I learned that the girls wished to reveal some facts about the young boy. I decided to save him the air.

"Mr. Phantomhive is at the age of twelve. He is rather famous in England for multiply reasons and is wildly popular with the ladies I see," I added the last part only to excite the girls. They giggled and walked off. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, expecting an exasperated young boy to break the peace at any moment.

"How dare you say those things! True or not, you had no right to tell those girls personal information about myself without my Okaying it!" he slammed his hands on my desk and I stood. Deciding that this was possible my only chance, I took it. I backed the boy named Ciel, towards a counter and explained why I did what I did.

"My," I reached for his face and noticed each detail of the marvelous child. His flawless, watertight skin, that pair of silky pink lips, his hair which resembled the night sky during a full moon, "You do resemble that of a young lady, and what gorgeous features you have," I then looked at his eye.

Yes I was into men, but not children! However, when I looked into his eye, I almost died inside. It was the color blue that didn't exist in this world. It was full of sadness and sorrow, loneliness and evil. It resembled the sea on a stormy night, claiming the lives of sailors and not regretting it. I wished to see his other eye, because I had a feeling that it was still there and only covered. As I reached for his eye patch, Ciel's eyes widened in fear and I swear I could have looked at him like that forever.

"You look stunning when you're terrified, so cute, so perfect," I then explored his small fragile body and I could feel the boy shiver in my arms, "What a marvelous child you are," I said, wishing the moment would never end.

Just as though he was reading my mind, he wiggled out from my arms and ran to the center of the room. I looked at him like a king would look at his precious gold, but then, my gold crumpled. He started coughing uncontrollably and he fell to the floor. I got on my knees and reached for him in shock. Then, without a second thought, I picked him up like how a groom would pick up his bride, and started to sprint to the nurse. He stopped coughing and I could tell he had passed out.

During the short time between my classroom and the nurse's office, I thought of what I had done. It was so unprofessional yet, I couldn't help myself! It is true that I prefer men to women but this is a boy! A child! A wonderful, beautiful, marvelous… Stop! Sebastian! Just look at what you are thinking!

I entered the nurses office to find the nurse sitting at his/her desk. She/he is rather weird. He insists that he is a she and she resembles the boy with red hair from my class, probable relatives*. I explained that this student had started coughing really bad and then passed out. When the nurse asked for a name, I softly said "Ciel Phantomhive," almost too softly.

"I see, set him down there," he pointed towards a hospital bed, "while I look up his information on my computer," I did as I was told. Laying Ciel down, I blushed from the appearance of his innocent looking face. Then I frowned as I realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh well this isn't good,"

I turned around and grabbed the nurse by her/his collar, "What isn't good?" he/she gave me an odd look and gestured towards his/her computer.

"It says here that Ciel Phantomhive suffers from severe asthma, although his last major attack was two whole years ago," I gasped at the mention of two years. What happened to this poor boy two years ago?

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Im going to treat him! I swear you teachers these days have all the looks but no brains!" he/she walked towards the hospital bed and lifted Ciel's chin carefully, "Well isn't he just darling? Sigh! If only he was an adult, I would definitely love to treat him then!" I jumped at his/her comment and had to control myself from knocking him/her out, "Please, leave us be, I have… work… to do," he gave me a cocky grin and without another thought, he licked Ciel's cheek. He licked his cheek! I was instantly protective and launched myself to attack the nurse.

"I see, so you do have some feelings for this boy," he sidestepped and I found myself looking straight at Ciel, looking so peaceful and calm, "Anyway, you really should leave. I will call you in when you can see him once again. Now, shoo!" with that last word he gave my rear a slap and I jumped out of the room.

* * *

><p>* This is the real Grelle!<p> 


	3. Familiar Setting

CHAPTER II

Ciel's P.O.V.

I was suddenly aware of a scent, a scent that I recognized all too well. A Hospital, or maybe, a simple nurse's office. Either way, I hated this scent. It brought back horrid memories of dealing with my asthma and also waking up after that one month, terrified and confused…

Thinking about whatever situation I was in, I began to listen. I heard water running, and footsteps. I heard the footsteps getting closer and a glass being set on some sort of surface. Next, was the sense of touch. I moved my right hand from my chest to whatever I was lying on, and then I felt it. Sheets, not cotton like most hospitals but a cheap uncomfortable material. I suddenly felt the right side of the bed (as I identified it) sinking, so I moved my hand further out.

When I touched a new fabric, I felt it and tugged on it a little. It was much more expensive then the poor blanket I was lying upon. I decided to open my eyes, but not before noticing my eye patch was off, so I slowly opened my left eye only. What I saw did not please me.

It was the teacher from before, the one who violated me in multiple ways. He must've noticed my tugging for now he was staring at me again, right into my soul. I could tell my expression was not showing how I truly felt. Disgust. I wondered what I looked like in his eyes.

Feeling the urge to sleep, I slowly started to close my eyes. But not before I saw the devilish smile fall upon his face. To think, I don't even know his name.


	4. Poor Child

CHAPTER II

Sebastian P.O.V.

"What a rude being," I spoke to myself often, especially when pissed. The nurse had just left and without telling me the status of Ciel's health. I looked at the boy from where I was standing and sighed, "Water, he will be thirsty when he awakes Im sure," I made my way to the sink where I grabbed a glass from the cupboard above it.

I returned to the hospital bed with the glass full and set it on the small bookshelf next to the bed. Changing my mind about sitting on my seat once again, I placed myself right next to the fragile figure on the bed. I stared straight ahead, thinking about the situation. No matter how many times I played the future out in my head, I could not find a way where I nor Ciel could win. Just as I was about to get up, I felt something tugging at my shirt.

I turned around to see the ocean during a storm of evil, its waves crashing onto ships, engulfing every living thing at sea, destroying and crushing everything in its way. His eyes… They held pain and sorrow, and a past I planned to unravel. Still… He looked so cute! Staring up at me, he looked like a fallen angel. His eyes started to close and I couldn't help myself from smiling.


	5. Let Us Play A Game!

**Hello everyone. I apologize greatly for the shortness of the last two chapters. In order to ensure how sorry I am, I am putting up three chapters today! I was awful surprise that I have received some reviews all ready and they are all very nice! Thank you to those who have reviewed and please continue! **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER III<p>

Ciel's P.O.V.

I awoke in the comfort of my king sized bed. Sleeping for two days straight does wonders! Still… I did not wish to go back to that school. After I had gained consciousness at the nurse's office, I was told to return home and rest until I felt well. So they pretty much told me that I could stay home for however long I wished. But… wasting my time at home doing nothing was not going to solve the problem at hand.

So with that, I dressed for school and stood in front of the door. I looked to my left to see the bookshelf that sat there so oddly. There were two pictures on said bookshelf. One of my Auntie, and one of my… parents. I said good-bye to both and with that, left for Hell.

I entered the building and made my way towards the stairs since my locker rested on the second floor. As I was only seconds from placing my foot on the first step, there was suddenly what seemed like hundreds, no thousands, of people around me. Actually, they were all girls (except for the occasional boy).

"Can I have you number?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Can you say something in English?" – Stupidest question ever.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Will you kiss my cheek?"

So many girls were asking ludicrous questions and it wasn't till I spotted a particular girl that I acted upon said questions. She was a little taller then I yet seemed to be around the age of fourteen. She had pinkish/red hair that was pulled into a messy bun, she also wore glasses that seemed too big for her face*. She seemed to be trying to navigate herself through the crowd. I acted upon the moment and decided to see how much I could get away with in this hell hole.

"Say, you over there, with the glasses," I stepped onto the second steps of the stairs and pointed at the girl. She jumped as she realized I was talking to her, "Yes you, come here," she awkwardly made her way through the mass of girls.

"You girls shouldn't be so selfish, this young lady here only wishes to make it to her class on time! Am I correct? Miss?" I gave the girl my million-watt smile and she immediately blushed, I only laughed and continued my act, "Aw, so cute! But you would look better if you only smiled, eh? How about you give me a smile?" I carefully reached out towards her face and lifted her chin which only caused her blush to deepen. Then, she gave me a smile, "Eh? You are not selfish, thank you for blessing me with such a brilliant smile Miss," I slowly leaned in, acting as though I was going to kiss her. Right on que, the bell rang.

"Oh? It seems you were late to class anyway Miss. I apologize to have made you tardy, please, forgive me?" She didn't respond and instead, fainted of all things. I gave a cheery laugh and turned to face my audience. The girls were squealing and saying "Look at my smile!" I gave my best, "I am a child" laugh and darted up the stars.

I loved messing with people, and today seemed to have a great start. Realizing I was going to be late to English, I devised a plan and a rather brilliant one if you ask me! My plan was to see how far I could go before pushing that demon of a teacher too far. Stepping into the doorway of my English I class, I began to put my cloak of "innocence" on.

"Oh? It seems that I have no seat! What am I to do? You see, with only having one eye, it is awfully hard for me to see the chalkboard unless I have a seat upfront. Whatever should I do?" almost immediately, a girl upfront jumped out of her seat and moved to the back, "Why, thank you Miss!" I sat right on the desk instead of the chair and crossed my legs, leaning back on my hands slightly.

"Mr. Phantomhive, you are nearly ten minutes late, your excuse?" I looked up at Mr. Michaelis (as I had learned his name) and gave him my signature cocky grin.

"Well, you see Mr. Teacher, I was getting acquainted with a student," I hopped off my desk and slowly walk to his, "Much like how we did earlier this week," this made him turn pink. I only gave a childish laugh and somewhat skipped back to my desk, only more, boyish. When I was only a few inches from my desk, I placed my hands on the front and launched my body into the air. Halfway down, I twisted my body so I gracefully landed in my chair. I listened as the class cheered, exclaiming how awesome I was and such nonsense. Doing my best to keep up this joyous act of mine, I took the compliments.

"Uh um!" I heard Mr. Michaelis clearing his throat and everyone turned their attention to him, "We will be starting off today with a project! Please pair up with another student," almost instantly, I was swarmed with girls, all of them asking me to be their partner. It was difficult to keep up my innocent act and I politely turned down each girl.

"Why don'tcha want any of us to be your partner? Especially me!" a girl with almost lilac color hair asked**.

"Hannah! Don't be so rude! He is from England so it's nice to speak properly," said another girl with short white hair***.

"I am sorry my ladies," I took the girls (with white hair) hands into my own, "Thank you for being concerned about my own comfort, however, I am able to accomplish more on my own. You are very polite and in England, you would be what we call, a proper young lady," I gave her a charming smile which caused her to turn a light shade of pink, "Eh? Oh, you're so cute when you blush!" all the other girls seemed to give her a death glare.

"Enough," the girls scattered instantly, "Mr. Phantomhive," it was Mr. Michaelis.

"Oh, how rude, you ruined my fun! Children do not appreciate it when their fun is taken away," I gave a sigh a leaned back in my chair, hands behind my head.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, detention, thirty minutes after school," he handed me a pink piece of paper.

"How unfortunate for me," I stared at the piece of paper and hid my anger, "Well, I suppose I shall see you after school, Mr. Teacher," I looked up at him and tried my best to stare into his very being. It must have worked because he gasped and slowly walk away.

I gave out yet another one of my extremely convincing childish laughs, and with that the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>*Mey-Rin- she was only expecting another normal day of school! All she wanted was to get to class on time!<br>**Hannah- just your average high school bitch!  
>***Angela- unlike in the real Kuroshitsuji, she is shy and almost nice in this story. I am thinking about changing that soon though.<br>**


	6. Two Can Play At That Game!

**Yet another short chapter but I am planning on putting another one up today and more soon. Please enjoy and write reviews!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER IV<p>

Sebastian's P.O.V.

After the bell rang, I made my way to the teachers' lounge. I rested my arm on the wall and banged my head against it. That boy! To others, he must seem so happy and care-free, yet… I had seen him in a helpless state, and the act he put on was far from his true self.

I wondered how a boy his age could hide so much pain, I couldn't even help myself from swearing when I get a paper cut! All that pain and sadness he held had to go somewhere, and that somewhere was his eyes. Every time he looked at me, I could see those hidden emotions swirling in a giant mass, almost as if they were about to come out at any moment.

He was in so much pain for a reason I intended to discover. Something that could hurt a boy his age that much couldn't possible exists… could it? I was asking myself questions only Ciel could answer.

Still, the way he acted today, it was so different from Monday. I wondered if he was toying with me and I silently smirked. Of course he was playing a game, he was a child and that is all they ever wish to do. Well, I could play to! The prize of this game was discovering what really happened two years ago*.

* * *

><p><strong>*After I wrote this, I realized how it sounded so familiar to Pandora Hearts! What really happened two years ago (The truth from 100 years ago).<strong>


	7. Shhh

**Yes short... Maybe I shall add one more chapter today... hmmm**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER V<p>

Ciel's P.O.V.

I walked the hallways, searching for the boy's locker room and as soon as I located it, someone grabbed my collar from behind and yanked me backwards. Choking, I attempted to turn around to reveal the identity of my attacker, only to fail.

"Miss, the ladies locker room is that way, what are you doing trying to enter the boys?" the mystery person turned me around slowly. Once I was facing him, he immediately blushed. This was becoming too much to deal with!

"You ass, I am a guy! Please, I have already had six students and yet another teacher mistake me for a girl just today," I stared at the kid, waiting for his reply.

"Oh, wait a second. You must be Ciel Phantomhive! I am so sorry sir! Please forgive me!" He got down on one knee and crossed his right arm against his chest, "I am William Spears*, sophomore," not knowing what to do I only patted his head**.

He rose and without concerning what I would think of such rudeness, he asked "Um is it true? That you are the boy who was kidnapped two years ago? Can you tell me what happened?" I looked at him in shock and simply turned around and walked away. He gasped and I stopped and turned back around so I was facing him.

Sick of the fact people knew my past I said, "Even if that is true, you would not be able to handle what I could tell you, the amount of darkness and suffering that happened during that month, but you see," I turned around yet again and looked over my shoulder, "Even if it was true…" I grinned and brought one finger to my lips, making a Shh gesture, "I lost my memory,".***

* * *

><p><strong>*William T. Spears- Just your normal goody goody!<br>**Awkward moment!  
>***HINT HINT!<br>**


	8. Gym Is Lame!

**Here you all go! Please enjoy and keep up those reviews!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER VI<p>

Ciel's P.O.V.

My gym teacher is rather odd, then again, who isn't at this school? But, this guy is watching my every move I swear! I had entered the gymnasium to find the jocks huddled in one corner surrounded by a bunch of girls. This changed once the girls noticed I had entered, they all sort of, flocked, to me. I could tell that the jocks where not happy with this. Then the gym teacher noticed he had a new student.

"You, please introduce yourself," he was standing in the middle of the gym and by the way he was gesturing, I could tell he wished for me to come to him. I walked towards him and stopped a few feet away and just stood there in my gym clothes. Green shorts and a plan white T-shirt.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive," I was talking to the teacher directly because half of the students in my gym class were in my first hour. The other half that wasn't I presumed already knew about me.

"Is that an English accent I hear?" he gave me an odd sort of, creepy stare. I looked into his eyes, which were a weird shade of yellow, and thought of what his intentions could be. He seemed to be leaning towards me and he stared at me the same way Mr. Michaelis did. His hair wasn't as black as Mr. Michaelis and he seemed about the same height. He wore glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, and this only caused him to look like a pervert.

"Your name, sir?" I demanded.

"Claude, Claude Faustus," he smiled and it gave me an unnerving feeling.

"So," I put on that cocky grin that drove adults to madness, "May I call you Mr. Lame?*"

Mr. Lame developed a devious grin and said "You may call me whatever you wish, your highness," and this spooked me out to no return. I only turned around and walked back to the wall which the rest of the students were waiting for orders.

"Now, class, since this is the beginning of a new semester, we shall start off with a good ten laps around the track!" I jumped at his announcement, thinking about my asthma and how I didn't want to hack up my organs in front of the entire gym class. Not only for that reason did I not want to run the ten laps, but also because it actually hurts.

"Hey, you with the eye patch," a pale boy with silver hair walked up to me and flashed a toothy grin**, "I bet you won't be able to run even one lap! Look at how puny you are!" a bunch of the other jocks followed his lead and started attacking me with words which did not do any damage as they had wished.

"Please," I spoke and only stared at the silver haired boy, "Do not mess with me," I was giving him a death glare and it seemed to work. He backed up a couple steps and one of his friends tugged on his shirt. They then scampered off like a bunch of dogs. I took my place at the starting line and waited to see who I would be running against. Of course, as soon as I was spotted, the jocks took their place next to mine.

"Oi, Pluto!" said one of the jocks, "Let's see who can make it to the finish line first," the boy with silver hair only nodded and gave me a determined look. Honestly, he was undermining me. I could do a lot more then he thinks.

"Please, take your mark," Mr. Lame was standing next to the track, "Set," I prepared myself for probably the second worse experience in my life, "GO!"

Everyone sprinted off and I kept myself at a steady pace. As we were on the third lap, I noticed half the runners had slowed down, so I took the chance and sprinted past all of them except the one named Pluto. He saw that it was I who was next to him and all he could do was stare. This caused him to run straight off the track as we were making the curve.

"Pluto, DQ!" shouted Mr. Lame.

I only grinned and kept up my sprinting. Once I started feeling the stabbing pain in my lungs, I set up a wall and the pain ceased momentarily. I was on my tenth lap, steps away from the finish when I felt the wall crash. I stopped the urge to grab my chest and kept on running till I passed the finish line.

"Mr. Phantomhive… First?" Mr. Lame seemed awfully shocked. I only smiled and walked slowly towards the locker room. Once I was inside, I fell to the ground, clutching my chest. Only one coughed escaped, and then I struggled to control myself. I heard the door open and footsteps come towards me.

"Please, let me help you," It was Mr. Lame. He took ahold of both my arms and helped me to a chair, "You know, I was only surprised that you came in first because of your condition," I was still clutching my chest and struggling for air, "The nurse told me you have severe asthma and not to work you to hard, but it seems you know how to control it, somewhat," I looked up at him and I could tell by the way he looked at me, that something bad was about to happen.

"I wonder," he stood up and placed both his hands on the arm rests so I was trapped. He then lashed out and took off my eye patch. My hands immediately went to my right eye and I froze in terror, "Your left eye is so beautiful, I want to see your right one as well!" He now had ahold of my arms and was trying to make me reveal my secret. I gave a sort of scream because he was actually hurting me! I told him to let go of me but he wouldn't. I felt my arms start to give way.

"STOP!"

* * *

><p><strong>*This is actually true. Claude means lame. I literally lmao when I discovered this!<br>**Puro-Puro!  
><strong>


	9. Red Tears

**This chapter is a little odd and might seem to unrealistic but the story will get back to reality soon! I just wanted to try something different and see how you all like it! So please, leave reviews and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER VII<p>

Sebastian's P.O.V.

It was during my 5th hour class when the pain came. I hadn't been aware of the burning sensation in my left hand until almost the end of the class, and it was very uncomfortable. Feeling the need to see what was wrong, I picked one of the older students to be in charge and left the room.

Once I was free, I pulled off my glove to see my scar from many years ago was… bleeding? I felt the sudden urge to go to the boys locker room and it was almost as if I couldn't stop my legs from taking me there. I was at the entrance when I heard Mr. Claude Faustus talking to a student, but it didn't sound very friendly.

I slowly entered the room and was sure I was quite. What I saw did not please me. That stupid excuse for a teacher Claude was leaning over a student and it seemed he was torturing him. The student started to scream and was telling Claude to let go of him. I was shocked to hear the student's voice because it sounded awfully familiar.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs realize who it was Claude was hurting. I ran towards Claude and he turned around just in time to see my fist colliding with his face. Making sure he was knocked out, I bent down and picked up Ciel's eye patch. I turned around to return it to him, only to find he had moved out of the seat. He was now heading towards the paper towel dispenser, he grabbed one and started rubbing his face. I watched as he let go of the paper towel and it slowly fell to the ground. Curious, I looked at it only to stare in horror.

It was covered in blood! I leapt up and grabbed Ciel by his shoulders and turned him around. I almost wanted to cry when I saw him. He was holding both his hands over his right eye but that wouldn't stop the blood from coming out. Soon, his hands were drenched in his own blood. I looked at his left eye to see tears rolling down his face, silently.

"Wh… what is happening?" I asked in shock and the boy trembled in my arms.

"When I-I cry, red te-tears come out of my right eye," he gave an out of place laugh that almost seemed scary, "It's been s-o long since I've cried, that I-I almost for-g-ot," the tears continued to roll down his face and all I could do was stare into his eyes.

"Two years," I continued to look at him, a little shocked and confused, "It has been two years since I have last cried," and with that, the poor boy collapsed in my arms and cried. I could tell that he wasn't crying as much as he wished to and that he was restraining himself. There was so much more pain bottled up inside him and he was only showing a little of it. This Ciel is so different from the cocky one this morning. He was so different that I started to wonder which Ciel is the real one…

After only three minutes, he was asleep in my arms. I picked him up and existed the boys locker room. I hadn't even taken three steps when a mass of female students swarmed around me.

"What happened?"

"Is he alright?"

"Who did this to him?"

"I bet it was those damn boys from gym,"

"Probable, they are all jealous of Cielie,"

"Girls, please, there was just a little accident. I intend to take Mr. Phanotmhive to the nurse if only you could let me through," I explained this to them calmly, but eager to sprint to the nurse's office. A smaller girl step out of the mass and stood on her tip toes, looking at Ciel. She was the one from earlier, with white hair. Almost like she was going to touch an injured kitten, she slowly started to move her hand towards Ciel's right eye, but stopped short.

"I-is it still there?" she was now looking at me carefully and it almost looked like she was going to cry.

"I do not know," I answered honestly. Now my gaze was upon the sleeping boy.

"Do you want to know?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," and I intend to find out.


	10. Lonely Manor

**Here is another chapter much like the last one, and perhaps the one after. I have an idea as to how this story will continue but I would like to get feedback from you guys! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER VIII<p>

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I was sitting in a chair outside of the nurse's office, waiting for him/her to tell me when I could see Ciel. It was now 7th hour and he/she still hadn't updated me on his condition. Just as I was deciding to check in on my own, she/he came through the door.

"Ah, Sebastian, just the tall sexy man I was looking for!" He/she creeped me out.

"How is Ciel, I mean… Mr. Phantomhive," I asked.

"It's hard to tell. I noticed that all that blood has come through one of his eyes, you know, the one that normally has that eye patch on it," he looked at me curiously, "Just what exactly happened Sebby?"

I turned my head slightly so I wasn't looking at him/her directly, "Just an accident," he/she must've sensed that I didn't want her/him to know and thankfully kept to his/her own business.

"Hmm, anywho! I only cleaned him up some and gave him some pain reliever. I didn't dare check his eyes because…" she/he turned around for a slight moment and whispered, "I was too scared to," he/she turned back around, "Oh, and he is still unconscious so I will get you his address so you may take him home!" I jumped at his announcement.

"Wha! Why not have his guardian come get him?" I asked and it must've sounded as if I didn't want anything to do with Ciel, and that's how I tried to make it sound, even though it's untrue.

"Eh? You didn't know? His only living relative is still in England!" I could only stare at the nurse.

"Then who is watching over Ciel! I-I mean Mr. Phantomhive…" the nurse slowly turned around and made his/her way to the exit door. He/she looked over his/her shoulder and gave me a devilish smile.

"No one,"

I drove silently across the seemingly deserted road. Every now and then I would steal a glance at Ciel, in the passenger's seat. I had buckled him in and put about three blankets on him to be sure he was warm. No matter how many times I checked him, I was almost certain he was coughing or crying yet again, yet when I turned my head to look at him, he was fine.

I wondered what could have caused such a young boy to be in such a large amount of pain. He was like a dam, seconds from overflowing. I knew that back in the boys' locker room might have been the last time I ever see him so defenseless. Something told me that he was an expert at hiding his feelings and posting up walls so tough, nothing could break them down.

At last, I finally arrived at the address the nurse gave me. I couldn't help but recheck the white slip with the numbers and street name on it, only cause I didn't believe the boy really lived there. It was a mansion! A very large mansion at that and the poor child lives there all by himself. It must be horrible… living in such a large home and knowing that you are the only one there.

I got out of my car and made my way to the passenger's side. Being sure not to wake him up, I carefully wrapped my arms around Ciel and picked him up. As I walked to the entrance of the manor, I looked around noticing every detail. It was a very old manor, and had elegant yet scary creatures scattered forever frozen as stone statues. Around the manor were greens, but one plant stood out the most, probably because there were billions of these plants. I identified them as Sterling Silver Roses. Perhaps Ciel's favorite flower?

The manor was two stories high with a tower rising above every shingle of the house. For some reason, I just knew his room resides within that tower, further away from the ground and reality. I didn't blame him for wanting to rest in such a high place, because with how much he must have been through, there had to be somewhere for him to get away from life.

I stood in front of the house and reached for the doorknob… unlocked. Entering the large home, a large hallway stood before me, dimly lit and spooky. This seemed fitting for Ciel. As I was searching for the staircase, I found the lounging room and kitchen, both very ancient and styled Victorian. I located the staircase for the second floor which only lead me to another hallway with hundreds of doors. Sighing, I made my way straight down the hall, in search for another staircase.

Once I found myself in the extremely large library, I wandered the large room for what seemed like forever. In the very middle of the library, I found what I had been looking for. A giant spiral staircase going straight up, it seemed to go on for miles! Then, I began my journey up the stairs.

At the very top, was a short hallway (for once!) and at the end of that, a large door. It was black with real silver all around it, popping out so that you could touch it and feel the texture. I moved closer to look at the silver, and it seemed to swirl and interweave into designs that seemed familiar. Then, I realized why it seemed so familiar. It looked like a giant vine of Sterling Silver Roses. It had thorns poking out sharp enough to draw blood and the vine seemed to continue into the room. No matter how sinister it looked, it was truly beautiful… just like Ciel.

Before entering the room, I couldn't help from turning a light shade of pink. The thought of entering this marvelous beings room was almost too much to handle. I took one last deep breath and opened the door further. What I saw only made me turn beat red.

Of course the first thing I had noticed was the bed. I mean, it was huge! It was like a double king sized bed! I only moved forward, trying to keep evil thoughts out of my mind. Setting Ciel down in a chair next to the bed, I ran into my next problem and almost died at the realization. Ciel's clothes were drenched in blood…

I walked over to a dresser across the room and opened the first draw to find a white over-sized button down nightshirt. Making sure I was still breathing, I walked back to Ciel and stood in front of him. And then, without another thought I began to do the task at hand…


	11. A Nightmare and A Savior

**So, I ran into a situation where two of my chapters were the same one... It is now fixed but I apologize to anyone who might've been confused. Anyway! Here is my next chapter! I have been putting up around one chapter each day and that might begin to change a little. Right now, I am in the process of writing a short story about Drocell (check it out when it is done!) and school is getting busy. I promise to attempt to upload a chapter every chance I get! It just might not be everyday. So, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER X<p>

Sebastian's P.O.V.

As I was buttoning the very last button on Ciel's nightshirt, I noticed that his hands were clutching the chair. He started moving a little and I almost jumped away, afraid I was about to get caught. Instead, I only looked up at the boy to find his face right in front of mine. He had swayed a little and fell forward. As I had looked up, our foreheads met and his arms fell off the armrests to around my neck. This seemed almost impossible and I only stared at Ciel. His honeyed soft lips were so close to my own and I knew that if he awoke right at this moment, he would find a blushing teacher in his view. He then let out a light snore and I could tell that he was still asleep, this made me a little less panicky.

I picked the small boy up and carried him to his bed, and placed him in the center. I almost let a laugh escape my lips from looking at him in such a large bed. Then, I took the covers and tucked him in. I was about to exist when something caught my eye. It was a small stuffed rabbit leaning on a shelf next to the bed. Around its neck was a bow that read, "Bitter Rabbit". Finding it amusing, I placed it under the covers with Ciel.

Letting out a small laugh, I stole one last look at the boy and took my leave. As I closed the door behind me, I collapsed onto the floor and slept.

Ciel's P.O.V.

I was alone… in darkness that swirled around me and threatened to take over my body. Then, there were flames, everywhere. I could feel their heat and screamed when one leapt out at me, burning my skin. Suddenly, I was in a small room with one bed and a window. The window opened and figures came inside the room and crept towards the bed. There was a little boy sleeping in the bed, and I watched as the figure loomed over the sleeping being. Next, I saw figures looming over me and I tried to move out of the way but I could not. I had become the sleeping boy!

The kidnappers grabbed me and tossed my body out the window where I was caught by yet another intruder. I awoke to find my arms and legs tied down and I was lying on my stomach on a wooden board, completely unclothed. Heat started to gather on the lower left side of my back and it suddenly felt as if it was in flames. I realized that I was being branded and I screamed in pain.

I was still screaming when I started hearing someone shout my name.

"Ciel! Wake up!"

Then, I was aware of the familiar fabrics of my bed and the scent of my manor. But alas, I could not stop screaming. When I tried to open my eyes, it felt as though there was a knife carving them out. This only made me scream more.

It wasn't until I felt arms tighten around my body and pull me close that I stopped. Whoever this person was, they smelled nice and I felt safe. Finally able to open my eyes, I pulled back and looked at whoever saved me from that horrid dream. It was Sebastian. I heard him gasp for a reason I do not know. Not caring why he was in my home, I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer.

Everything started to go dark, but not like before. This kind of darkness had traces of white a silver and it made me feel comfortable. With the feeling that I would be safe for the rest of the night, I fell asleep.


	12. Unveiled Secret and Bubbles

**Phew! Another chapter done! I am also almost finished with my Drocell short story! Please check it out once uploaded and tell me what you think. Leave reviews and comments to encourage me to continue writing!** **3**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XI<p>

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I didn't know when I realized someone was screaming, I just was just dreaming about this awfully cute almost blue colored kitten with an eye patch over its right eye, and I was suddenly awake. It was then that I heard screams, painful screams. Suddenly aware of where I was and who was screaming, I got up and dashed into Ciel's room.

He was still lying in his bed only now he was tossing and turning in pain. Then he started to scream once again. It was almost as if his dream was actually causing him pain. I rushed to his side and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him but carefully.

"Ciel? Ciel! Wake up!" I didn't know what to do, he wouldn't stop crying out in pain and agony. I did the only thing I could think of. Pulling him closer, I wrapped my arms around him and held him as if he was minutes away from dropping into Hell.

Suddenly, he stopped screaming. He was the first to move and I was almost sad that he did. I watched as he pulled away and looked up at me… with both eyes. I gasped almost in horror. Yes, his right eye was not missing, but it did not compare to his left one in anyway.

His right eye was a mysterious purple color that held the same amount of pain and sorrow as his left but this one was extremely different. Place upon it was a scar… a scar in the shape of a Faustian contract. I knew this mark all too well.

Obviously not knowing he had just revealed his precious secret to me, Ciel wrapped his arms around my neck, closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I waited a full fifteen minutes before making the slightest movement, which was to take the glove off of my left hand. I stared at my scar which resembled exactly to Ciel's right eye. The memories of how I got that scar came back, and I wondered what Ciel went through to receive his…

Ciel's P.O.V.

I woke up to find the scent of lavender filling my room. The smell was coming from the bathroom door. I crept out of my bed, put my eye patch on, and inched my way to the smell. Peeking inside the door, I saw something that I did not quite understand.

It was Sebastian! Thankfully he wasn't "using" the bathroom. He was only drawing the bath while pouring some lavender bubbles in it. I thought I was completely hidden, but when he looked at the door, I knew I was spotted. Instead of retreating, I just placed my hand on the door frame with half my body visible*. He smiled, got up, and walked towards the door.

"Good morning Ciel," he opened the door the rest of the way and I stared into his eyes, wondering exactly what had happened and why he was still in my home. I looked from him to the bath, "Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked. I shook my head, and then suddenly felt a little faint. As I was starting to fall, Sebastian caught me and helped me regain balance.

"Well, it seems that you will need help with your bath," I snapped my head up to look at him in shock. His hand rested below his chin and his expression was puzzlement, "Please, undress and get into the bath, I will be back momentarily," he left and I quickly unclothed and jumped into the tub. I didn't want this man to bathe me but it didn't seem like I had much of a choice. He was better than that gym teacher I suppose.

Sebastian returned with some towels, shampoo, a sponge, and some soap. I sank further down into the bath so that my face was almost completely concealed with bubbles. Since he didn't see that I noticed he had reentered, I only played with the bubbles. I heard a laugh and slowly looked in his direction.

I had taken off my eye patch so now I was looking at him with one eye, the other closed. It must have looked ridiculous, almost as if I was winking at him. I sighed as he came closer.

"You need to sit up a little so I may cleanse your back," I hated the idea, yet I sat up straighter. I felt the soap and sponge on my back as he began to clean. He stopped as he reached the lower left side of my back.

"Ciel? What is this?" Suddenly realizing what he was talking about, I sank lower into the tub. I wasn't going to dare speak a word and only pretend I had not heard him. He didn't need to know of the scar left there. I then felt his hands cleaning my hair. Bubbles started to run down my face and it made me sneeze. Bubbles flew all over the room and Sebastian let out a hearty laugh.

I only sat there and drift off to sleep in the tub. When I opened my eyes next, I was back in my bed, dressed in a clean night shirt. To my right sat a sleeping Sebastian. He looked so harmless when asleep but I knew that this was the exact opposite. I wondered why I was in such a situation and why I couldn't seem to ignore Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>*Who remembers when Alois seduced the old man in Kuroshitsuji II? This is how I imagined Ciel looking right here only less... seductress-ish? <strong>


	13. Sleepy Boy

**Anther chapter for you wonderful readers! Thank you for all the nice reviews and comments, please keep it up!**

**WARNING!  
>There is a small amount of Fluff in this chapter! Nothing to die over but enough to make you go "aww!"<strong>. **If you do not like Yaoi, then please, do not read!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XII<p>

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I was kneeled beside the bath tub in Ciel's bathroom. Like every other room in the building, it was old fashioned and floral, which still seemed fitting. I looked around the room and found a bottle of lavender bubbles, and reached for it.

"This will make Ciel relax and also smell like a lovely lavender field," I realized I was talking to myself and finished drawing the bath, "After this, I will put Ciel back to bed and go to make him a hearty breakfast. He must be awfully hungry," I was smiling, something I had not been able to do truly in a long time.

As I began to think of what was needed next, I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I looked up to find a stunning (and sleepy) looking Ciel. His hand rested on the door frame which only made him look even more breathtaking. My face beamed in delight at seeing him so defenseless (and sleepy!). Getting up, I made my way towards him.

"Good morning Ciel," I opened the door all the way and looked into his beautiful blue eye. He lazily looked back up at me and I couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was when recently awoken! I saw his eyes wander to the bath and could tell he was confused, "Do you remember anything that happened?" I asked. He slowly shook his head. His eyes seemed to be clouded over with sleep and he began to sway. I caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Well, it seems that you will need help with your bath," I brought one of my hands below my chin and pretended to look upset with the statement, "Please, undress and get into the bath, I will be back momentarily," I left the room and hurried to a closet in the bedchamber. In that closet were all the necessities for one to have a relaxing and enjoyable bath.

When I reentered the bathroom, I saw a small Ciel in the bath playing with the bubbles. I almost died from how cute he looked and my heart skipped a couple beats. I accidentally let a small laugh escaped my lips and Ciel turned in my direction. His right eye was closed and he stared at my (sleepily) with his left. It almost seemed that he was winking but it didn't look ridiculous as it may seem.

"You need to sit up a little so I may cleanse your back," I stated. He did as I had asked and I began to clean his small body. I could tell he was started to unwind a little, but then I found the mark. It was on the lower left side of his back and for some reason, it seemed familiar, "Ciel? What is this?" his shoulders tensed up and he sank lower into the tub. Realizing he wasn't going to speak, I only began to wash his (beautiful, perfect, silky, wondrous) hair.

Suddenly, Ciel gave a soft sneezed that almost sounded like a kitten meowing, and I couldn't help myself from laughing. It was just so damn cute!

After a while, I heard soft snores and discovered Ciel had fallen asleep. This meant I had to somehow get him out of the bath, dried, dressed and to bed. I couldn't help dirty thoughts from entering my mind, and pinched my cheek to get back to reality.

I rinsed his hair and then began to take care of the tasks I had recently mentioned. All the while, my face was the shade of a little girl receiving her first valentines. I hoped he wouldn't wake up and after I had finished, I laid him back into bed and sat in the chair next to him. I place my head in my left hand which was propped up on the armrest.

I found myself exhausted and simply went to sleep. As I slept, I dreamt of the things I wish I had done to Ciel this morning, which I didn't…


	14. Strawberries

**I am sorry to say that this might be the last chapter for a few days. Right now, I am attempting to upload a one-shot about Drocell and also write more chapters for One Hell of A Student. I hope to write a few more and then upload one at a time so as to not disappoint you guys if I haven't the time to write. This way, if I can not write for a while, I will have some previously written. ****So for now, please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XII<p>

Ciels P.O.V.

I was sitting up in my bed, starring at Sebastian. He was still asleep and it seemed he would not awaken for quite some time. Taking this to my advantage, I crawled out of my bed and dressed myself. I had chosen to wear some black shorts along with a plain white t-shirt. It was just something casual since I had no intentions of going to school this day.

Making my way to the kitchen, I began to think of what to make for breakfast. I would make some eggs and toast for Sebastian and put something sweet on the side… like strawberries with a fitting amount of sugar. This was my favorite fruit and I usually ended up eating two cartons of them a day… along with a large bowl of sugar.

I took out the finest plate in the manor and lined the edge of it with sugar. In the middle, I placed around fifteen large juicy strawberries. The eggs and toast were never made because I felt as if the strawberries were enough. I started tiptoeing back to my bedchamber. As I began to open the door, I found a confused Sebastian wondering the room, almost tearing it apart. It was then that I sneezed and alerted him I was near.

He turned around and I only looked at him, eyes widened. Almost as if he was angry, he walked to me in two long strides and knelt down so he was my height. He placed both his hands on my shoulders and glared at me.

"Where did you go!" I did not appreciate the way he was talking to me so I did not speak a word. As if he understood what I was doing, he loosened his grip on my shoulders, relaxed his facial expressions and said, "Please Ciel, where did you go to while I was asleep," I guess that was the best I would get out of him and I shoved the plate in my hands in front of his face.

"Strawberries," I spoke almost as if I was a small child. The look on Sebastian's face when he saw the red fruit was priceless. He then smiled and started laughing. Surprisingly, I did to, although this time, I wasn't faking it. I was actually laughing! This made me laugh more and I placed the plate on the nightstand by the door. I then clutched my stomach and continued to laugh with Sebastian.

Almost as if I wasn't meant to laugh, my side began to hurt and I gave a little cough. Sebastian immediately realized what was about to happen and grabbed me. He pulled me into a bear hug and put one of his hands on my hair and began to… pet me?

I began to cough into his shirt and almost cried from the pain. But I did not. I had spent the last two years training myself to control my asthma. Now was no different. Finally, I just held it in and stood there, in Sebastian's arms. Then, I pulled away and looked at him.

"Thank you," I cleared my throat and grabbed the plate of strawberries once again. Shuffling back to my bed, I focused on the fruit and began to imagine the sweet juice mixed with sugar. It was something nice to think about.

"Do you like sweet things?" I asked as I was climbing into my bed. Sebastian almost seemed surprised by my question but only nodded. I held out the plate in his direction and he gave a slight smile making his way towards the bed. He grabbed one of the fruits. I gestured for him to sit next to me on the bed.

"Your face is almost as red as the strawberries," I gasped as he said this and turned my face away from him towards the window, "Sorry, I did not mean to embarrass you," I turned back to face him and only stared. He stared right back. I then looked at the plate in my hands and picked up one strawberry. Examining it from all sides, I decided it was worthy of being devoured. The sugar lied on the plate and I dipped the fruit in it, turning it so the whole surface was covered. I placed the fruit in my mouth and took a big bite.

The sweetness of it all exploded in my mouth and I was in my happy place for a while until Sebastian spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked at him once again and knew what was coming, "What happened to your eye?"


	15. Lies and Stubborn Men

**Here you all go! Thank you all for the extremely nice reviews, please continue!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XIII<p>

Sebastians P.O.V.

"What happened to your eye?" I saw Ciel tense and he looked back towards the window. Almost immediately, I regretted asking. However, I was wondering what Ciel's story was even though I knew the one he was about to tell me was false. He turned back to face me and gave a fake smile.

"I was taken from the orphanage I was living in two years ago, I suppose you already know this. After that month, I woke up in the hospital cold and scared," his eyes clouded over in pain and I wondered if this was an act or not, "I noticed something resting on my face and soon discovered it was an eye patch. The nurses didn't like to come near me and whenever I spoke, they ran away. It was almost like I carried a disease or something…" he rose his left hand to his eye patch but brought it back to his lap once again.

"I do not remember what happened during that month, but I have a feeling that I wouldn't want to know either," he looked at me and I saw the pain, "That mark you saw on my lower back wasn't there before I was kidnapped," this, I could tell, was the truth, "When I was staying in the hospital, it would hurt all the time and itch, but thankfully, it doesn't bother me as often now!" another fake smile.

Looking at him, I knew he was lying about half that story. I do not know why, but I felt as though he wasn't telling me all he knew. Deciding to go along with his act, I only nodded. He handed me another strawberry and I ate it gratefully. We sat there, together in silence, eating the delicious red fruit.

"What day is it anyway," Ciel was the first to speak. I counted in my head and said it was already Thursday. He sighed and said "The week is almost over and I have only been to school twice, and not even full days…" he didn't seem as upset about this as he tried to make it sound. Noticing that the plate was empty, I took it off his lap and made my way towards the door.

"Sebastian…" I turned back around to face Ciel.

"Yes Ciel?" my gaze was set on him and he seemed to like the attention.

"Can you bake?"

**Ciels P.O.V.**

Sebastian left the room in silence and I relaxed a little bit. I had asked him if he could make me something sweet, knowing he could not tell me no. Smiling at this, I realized this man would do almost anything I wished. However,

"He does not believe the lie I told him," I spoke to myself to hear the words so that I would believe them, "Why is he so interested in knowing what happened to my past? I do not see why he cannot leave me be," I was almost angry now. He had no business asking such, private questions. The way he looked at me said he was expecting an answer and a true answer at that.

I had only met this man, Thursday… Wednesday… four days ago and he was already expecting me to trust him. It was true that I liked him better now than I did Monday but I still did not know if he was trustworthy. Sighing, I lay back in my bed and gave out a little chuckle. I would not rid of him yet, he might be useful. If his sweets are tasty, maybe I will even order him to stay by my side…

**_The next day_**

**Ciels P.O.V.**

The hallways were engulfed by students, rushing to get to the next class on time. Many of them were texting or chatting with friends nearby, I just struggled to get to P.E. even though I did not wish to go at all. There had been no news on whether Sebastian had reported Mr. Lame or not, so chances were that I still had the same perverted gym teacher.

Finding my way to the boys' locker room, I saw Ronald Knox and William Spears engaging in an argument. I decided I couldn't help myself from listening. Edging closer, their words became clearer to my ears.

"I said that he is mine!" Ronald was threatening William.

"Please, you weren't even interested in men till he got here! You probably only like him because he looks like a girl!" William was arguing back. I began to wonder who the topic of their argument was.

"Th-that's not true! I had been thinking about it for a while now and he just made my decision final, that is all there is to it!" Ronald seems to only be defending himself.

"Ciel would be a lot happier with me anyway!" at Williams words, I felt my face get red and I slowly started to back away. After I could no longer hear them, I walked towards them once again, only this time I made sure my footsteps were heard. They stopped arguing as soon as they saw me and I slowly turned my head to look at them. With that, I gave them a charming smile and then entered the locker room.

"Did you see that? He smiled at me!"

"No! He was obviously smiling at me moron!"

I sighed and made my way to a chair. It is safe to assume that both Ronald and William are gay and that they are both in a war against… me… that's just great (not). With them, Sebastian and Mr. Lame (and my fangirls), this school took the energy out of me. I heard the door open and sensed a shadow looming over head. Glancing up, I almost jumped out of my seat.

It was Mr. Lame, with that same devilish smile planted on his face. He kneeled in front of me and grabbed my face. He pulled me closer so that I could smell the mint gum in his mouth. It seemed as if he was going to kiss me. No, that was out of the question. I came back to reality and slapped his hands away. He seemed shock that I would do such a thing.

"Mr. Lame, I have to get ready for your class, and it wouldn't make much sense if I was late because of the teacher. Especially with what the teacher was attempting. But I assure you," I stood up and leaned over him. I then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "A kiss shall not be stolen from these lips," that smile of his widened and he only stood and existed the room.

"Really," I began to talk to myself, "Do none of these teachers have self-respect?"


	16. Another Brit

**PHEW! Here you guys go! Sorry that it has taken so long to upload! We had tests this week and I just got back from Anime-SPARK! (I froze whenever i saw Ciel! m_m)**. **Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter uploaded soon so until then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XIV<p>

Ciels P.O.V.

"I am quite surprised I have made it this far into the school day," still talking to myself, I was searching for my next and last class of the day, art. The day had passed in a blur and it was just now that I was beginning to look around the school and examine the facility. Not the best condition, but it was at least a safe place to learn.

Unable to find room 1, I asked a girl who seemed to be in her junior year. Instead of answering me, she giggled and ran away. I found myself at the office and entered to ask whoever was there. That's when I met the principle. She was rather old but very nice and seemed to want nothing but the best for her students*. She told me that the art room was actually not in the same building as the rest of the classes, but was across the street. I thanked her and left.

Once I found myself standing in front of the art room, I only took a deep breath and entered. As soon as I stepped into the building, I saw something rapidly moving towards me and literally knock me down. My head hit the door and whoever was lying on top of me did not seem willing to apologize. I opened my eyes and saw a girl. She was around fourteen and had curly blonde hair. Her green eyes stared at me like I was a new present and she was rapidly talking. I could only make out a few of the words she spoke.

"I have been waiting to meet you for like ever!" she was overly excited and I started to feel faint from the collision with the door, "My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzie! We are going to be best friends!" I soon noticed that she had a British accent although I couldn't tell if she was faking it or not. A girl with brown hair and a bracelet that held a bell on it walked towards us*.

"Lizzie! You're scaring him!" she had to wrench Elizabeth off of me and drag her away. However, the excited blonde got free and as I was standing up, knocked me over once more. I was done with this. It was time to take action.

"Elizabeth, please get off of me," almost star-struck, she did as I said, green eyes wide, "Ow," I was now rubbing the back of my head, "Miss Elizabeth, exactly what is it you need?" she still looked shock and with a shake of her head, she was back in reality. I looked around to see the whole art class staring at us.

"I want to be your best friend! We ride the same bus and we have art together! Oh! I can also eat lunch with you and we can go to the movies and hang out and talk about crushes! It'll be gre…!" I held my hand, cutting her off.

"The way I see it, you are either asking me to be your boyfriend, or your girlfriend and go on shopping trips with you and such. I am not willing to do either so I wonder why you believe I would have agreed in the first place," she frowned and I knew something bad was about to happen.

"I just want to be your best friend! I know what it is like coming from foreign lands and how hard it is to make real friends! I thought that we could be friends since we share something in common," realizing that this made perfect sense I sighed.

"I apologize for what I have said, it is true, about making real friends. It seems almost as if everyone is just following me around only because I am British," her face lit up and she nodded as if in agreement. She then grabbed my hand and hauled me to a table.

"We will sit here together!" instead of arguing, I only sat silently not wanting to make her cry, "Oh! I do not know if you had already met him," she pointed behind me, "But this is our art teacher!" I slowly turned around to find… Sebastian. That made my day.

"Hello Mr. Teacher!" I do not know why I still addressed him this way, I just did. Giving him a heartfelt smile, I was surprised when he corrected me saying his name is Mr. Michaelis. I looked into his eyes to find them as cold as the aluminum floor. My face must have shown how I felt because something changed in his eyes and he became a little warmer.

"Mr. Phantomhive, please address me by Mr. Michaelis from now on," he walked away and I only stared at him in confusion.

"He must like you a lot!" I turned to Elizabeth and gave her a puzzling look, "He is never that nice to students. There was once a rumor that he was kidnapped when he was young and tortured and that that is the reason he is always so cold," I looked at Sebastian yet again and wondered if this could be true. I would have to find out.

"Anyway!" she couldn't stop talking for more than twelve seconds! "We can work on this art project together since it is supposed to be partners! What we must do is cut out this piece of cardboard and make it into something. Then…" I acted as though I was interested in what she was saying when I already knew how to do this. It was a simple paper mache project. I had to admit though, she was kind of cute…

**Sebastians P.O.V. **

I watched as Ciel entered the art building and was knocked down by careless Elizabeth Middleford. For the past few days, she has only talked about meeting the new student. She was always hyper and I do not believe medicine would help. At the moment, she was explaining to Ciel how excited she was to finally meet him.

Sighing, I waited until they were seated to approach them. I had to act as if what had happened between me and Ciel hadn't. Elizabeth pointed at me and Ciel turned around. He gave me a marvelous smile and said hello. It was hard to keep the act up. Seeing him smile made me just want to give him a giant hug! I told him to address me as Mr. Michaelis and his face immediately showed that I had hurt him. I repeated what I had just said only in a nicer way and walked away.

If I was to act to friendly around him, the students and faculty might get suspicious and cause him to lead a horrible high school life. I would make this rude act of mine up to him later. Maybe take him home again and make him an ice-cream sunday? Yes he would probably enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>*This is Paula! I did not know her name at the time when I writing this so I decided I would just look it up later and put it down here! Which I just did.<strong>


	17. Painful Touch

**Sorry that this is the first chapter for a while. Whenever I would attempt to upload this chapter, it would say something like "Fanfiction is currently unavailable" or sumtin... So here it is! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XV<p>

Ciels P.O.V.

"Finally!" I stretched my arms upward and brought them back down to open my locker. School was finally over and now it was officially the weekend. I had a special guest coming over tonight and I wanted everything to be perfect. Grabbing my school bag and some text books, I closed my locker and left the building.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, an old looking car pulled up beside me and the window started to roll down. Already knowing who would appear in the driver's seat, I kept on walking. Sebastian seemed confused by my act.

"Hey Ciel, you don't have to ride that horrid bus now, I could just give you a ride home," I gave him the death glare and decided to reenact the scene from the art room.

"Please, call me Mr. Phantomhive from here out," I turned and continued to walk towards the bus stop. The look on Sebastians face was almost too funny. He then laughed and drove alongside me.

"You can call me Sebastian!" what was wrong with this man, "But during class, address me as Mr. Michaelis, alright?" I shook my head, "Well, at least let me give you a ride home, the schools buses have a reputation of driving off the road at random times, I don't want you to get hurt…" I looked back at Sebastian and into his eyes. He was dead serious.

"Fine, but!" Sebastian was already smiling like crazy, "I have a very important guest coming over tonight and you shall act as my butler," his smile vanished, "You will serve us dinner and even make desert, however you may only speak when spoken to," I opened the passenger side of his car and gave him a cocky grin, "Hmm?"

"Fine," he sighed and stepped on the gas, "But might I ask who this important person is?" he would have to find out later tonight anyway.

"My friend from England, he has gone through a lot of trouble coming here and he might be in America for good. It will be nice seeing someone from London yet again. We were… very close…" Sebastian gave me a curious glance, "You might find him a bit demanding, tenacious and arrogant, but once you get to know him, he is quite pleasant to have around. He is fun, you know?"

"I see," he stared at the road as we switched streets.

"If he does stay in America," here was the good part, "He will be living with me," the breaks screeched and a car from behind us honked, "Sebastian, I believe the bus would have been better than this beat up old thing, especially since you are such a treacherous driver," another cocky grin.

Sebastian took the key out of the ignition, sighed and looked at his watch. I was going to give him hell tonight.

"What time is it?" I asked innocently, "My friend will be arriving a quarter after six. Since he is use to large feasts, I expect a full course meal followed by a delightful dessert," I opened the passenger door and placed my left foot on the driveway.

"Ciel…" I turned around to see a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me back into the car. Sebastian pulled me into his lap and grabbed my face. He forced me to look at him and I did in shock. His eyes were barely slits and he looked at me like… like… I do not quite know how he was looking at me. I have never seen someone stare at another person like that before. Suddenly, Sebastian moved his face closer to mine and I could only stare.

For some reason, I could not pull away! Our lips were only an inch away from each others and I felt the urge to fill the gap. Something was definitely wrong with me, or him, or both of us. Why did I feel such a strong connection to a man I met only earlier this week? Why was he attracted to me?

"Ciel, I…" when he spoke, I finally found my strength and gently slapped his hand off my cheek. He seemed to come back to reality as well.

"Don't forget, I have a guest arriving in as little as two hours. Go make the preparations for dinner," I got out of the car and walked towards my beautiful manor. Behind me, a car door opened and closed and footsteps walked towards me. I half expected Sebastian to attempt to pull the same trick on the first day we met. However, he only walked by while rustling his hand through my hair.

I watched as he opened the door to my home and disappeared inside. Letting out a long sigh, I lifted my left hand to my head and played with the hair he had touched. My head hurt, my cheek hurt, my arm hurt. Everywhere he had touched hurt…


	18. Possible Pedophile

**Hmm? Oh, hello there, I am SilverSterlingRose, but you my friend may call me Silver. As you might be able to tell, I am very tired at the moment, and would like some... strawberries... ****Ja...  
>Please enjoy the latest chapter and tell me what you think! And no need to be shy, I love making new friends!<br>**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XVI<p>

Sebastians P.O.V.

I closed the kitchen door and sank to the floor, covering my face with my hands. What was happening! Whenever I see Ciel, I feel the need to get closer and to touch him. His eyes were so beautiful. When I look into his eye, I cannot pull away, even if I wanted to… which I never did…

"Sebastian, get a hold of yourself! You are an adult and you need to act like one! Don't let some (adorable) boy get the better of you!" I gasped in shock, "Am I a pedophile?" I shook my head.

"I might as well pay my debt and prepare dinner… How the hell am I supposed to make an extravagant meal in two hours?" I got up and walked towards the fridge. Apparently Ciel already knew what the menu would be. In the fridge sat an already prepared turkey. I took it out and took it to the island. On the counter, I found a slip of paper with instructions on what to do with the turkey.

Irritation grew up inside me. So he planned this all out anyway! I turned the piece of paper around to discover the rest of the menu.

_Pasta salad _

_Regular salad_

_Freshly made mashed potatoes _

_Stuffing_

_Fresh rolls_

I wandered around the kitchen and gathered the ingredients. This all seemed fairly easy. I looked again at the piece of paper and realized that dessert was not mentioned. Maybe he had decided that I would get to make dessert without his instructions. Just to be safe, I made the decision to ask him once everything else was ready.

Making my way up the spiral staircase, I began to wonder what to make for dessert. I was heading to Ciels bedroom to ask him if he had anything specific in mind. He probably wouldn't care as long as it was sweet. That was something I found cute about him. Just like a child, he couldn't get enough of sweets. Then again, he is really still a child… I am a pedophile…

I opened the door to the Victorian styled bedroom and stepped inside. Ciel was nowhere in sight. I turned and headed towards the bathroom. About to knock on the door, I stopped short. The door was slightly opened, just enough for me to see inside. What I saw almost made blood run out of my nose.

Ciel was standing up in the bath, unclothed. He reached over and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he grabbed another one and placed it on his hair. He was facing away from the door so all I could see was his back, and the steam prevented me from seeing anything below his waist. I was embarrassed to say I was a little disappointed by this.

I stared at Ciels back and noticed how his muscles moved like that of an athlete. From behind, he looked a lot older than twelve. Ciel began to turn around and in one leap of shock, I was back at the bedroom entrance.

"Eh, Sebastian? What do you need?" Ciel walked out of the bathroom with one hand drying his hair and the other resting on the doorframe.

"Huh? Oh! I was just going to ask if there was anything specific you had in mind for dessert?" Ciel blinked twice and walked towards me. My heart began to race with every step he took. He was planning something and it wasn't going to be good.

"Sebastian?" I only looked down at him as he was standing right there, centimeters from myself, "Are you alright?" He then got on his tiptoes and placed his right hand on my forehead, "You are all red and it feels like you have a fever," I wondered if he really believed I had a fever. Still, this small doing of his was too damn cute!

"Uh, yes Sir I am quite alright," I continued to look down at him and gasped when I discovered that small smirk.

"Good, come here Sebastian," he suddenly grabbed my tie and hauled me towards the bed. I couldn't breathe. Surely he wasn't going to..? He shoved me towards the bed and sat down on it himself, "Dry my hair," I let out a sigh of relief and crossed my arms.

"Why? I see you are completely capable of doing it yourself," he gave me another devilish smirk and pointed at me.

"You are my butler for the night, remember?" I realized that this was true and got on one knee. I placed both my hands on the towel that rested on Ciels head and began to dry his hair.

"So about dessert…" I began

"Do whatever you please, as long as it is something sweet," he answered. I nodded and the room was silent. I was trying very hard to resets the urge to grab Ciels chin and take off his eye patch. I was failing. As I was about to give up, I felt something tugging on my glove on my left hand. Looking down, I saw a small hand attempting to pull off my glove. I stood up and jumped away from Ciel.

The look on his face almost made me go back to him. His hand still rested where mine had and he was wide-eyed. He slowly looked up at me and his expression changed. It was almost as if he was trying to read my mind.

"Go tidy up the house a little bit, and get the guest room ready as well," he brought his legs up on the bed and sat there, with his head hiding. I almost went to ask why he was so upset but instead, left. It seemed odd how I was about to take off his eye patch, which would reveal his mark, and he was attempting to take off my glove, which hid mine.

Did he know about it? Or was it just an odd urge he had? Why did we both carry the same mark anyway? My mind was filled with questions that received no answer. How would I get answers anyway? I honestly doubt Ciel knew.

"I suppose only time will tell," I told myself. Closing the kitchen door, I looked around, already knowing what would be for dessert. Something with strawberries…


	19. Old Friends

**Hello my dears! Here is the next chapter! I really like this one and the next will explain a lot of Ciels past! Please look forward to it and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XVII<p>

Ciels P.O.V.

I stood outside the door to my manor and watched as the car pulled in the driveway. It stopped in front of the stairways that lead to where I stood. My stomach was in knots as the thought of seeing my dear friend after two years terrified me. He was a very close friend…

Three young men dressed in black with purplish hair stepped out of the car. I smiled at seeing my friend's butlers, Timber, Thompson and Canterbury. Timber walked towards the side door and grabbed the handle while Thompson and Canterbury formed a line and swayed their arms in my direction while lowering their heads. Then, Timber opened the door.

A blonde boy stepped out of the car and gazed at the giant manor. His crystal blue eyes widened and he began to walk towards the building. He dropped his gaze to where I stood and a smile spread out on his face.

"Ciel!" just then, the blonde boy burst out in a sprint up the stairs and tackled me down. I didn't argue or struggle to get up, I only laughed while wrapping my arms around this dear friend of mine.

"Alois, it seems like it has been ages!" Alois lifted his hand up and rested his chin on my chest, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"That is because it has been a whole two years, dear Ciel! I cannot believe I have survived those two years without seeing you once!" he gave a little sniffle and I almost let a laugh escape my lips. Suddenly, a shadow covered us and I tilted my head back to see who was ruining this precious moment.

It was Sebastian, and he did not look happy. I looked back at Alois and tried to imagine what we looked like in Sebastian's eyes. Alois was lying on top of me with his arms wrapped around my waist and chin resting on my chest. My back was against the ground and I had one of my hands resting on Alois's head and the other on his upper back.

"Eh? Who is this?" Alois was the first to speak and stood up. He held out his hand to help me up and as I was reaching for it, Sebastian bent down and grabbed me from underneath my shoulders and helped me up.

"I am Ciel's teach… butler for the night," he was glaring at Alois, and Alois was glaring back but with a smirk on his face. What was with this tension? You could almost see the electricity passing between the two.

"Um, Sebastian, is dinner ready?" I asked, trying to change the atmosphere. Sebastian only nodded and walked back inside, "Sorry about him, he is in my debt and has to serve as my butler for tonight to get out of it. Please do not mind him," Alois looked down at me, as he was a few inches taller, and smiled.

"No way am I to let some untrained butler waist our reunion, dear Ciel," he said this while wrapping his arm around my waist and dragging me inside. I grew up with Alois so this was not so weird. He use to do things like this all the time, and I would let him too. Mostly because I enjoyed how special he made me feel…

"Ciel?" I shook my head and looked up at Alois.

"Hm?"

"Where is the dining room? You should really spend less time in that dream world of yours and more enjoying the real world with me!" he lowered his head a little and gave me a kiss on the cheek. This caused me to blush. I spotted something out of the corner of my eye that looked like a sudden spark of flames. Ignoring it, I lead Alois to the dining room and left the seething Sebastian to scowl in the corner.

"Wow! Mr. Furrow sure did take his time making this feast! And he knew all of my favorite dishes!" Alois stood at the head of the dining room table and spun in a circle. Actually, I had made the list for Sebastian, knowing that they were Alois's favorite dishes but I supposed he knew this.

"Mr. Furrow? How exactly did you come up with a nickname like that?" I crossed my arms and looked curiously at Alois.

"Hm? Oh! Because every time I see him, his forehead is wrinkly and he is always frowning," Alois turned around and walked towards me, "You do not think that it is because of me? Do you?" he gave me that too cute kitten look and it was difficult not to smile.

"Do not look at me like that! You know I am allergic to cats!" I put my hands on his chest and gently shoved him away.

"Cats?" he acted puzzled when he knew perfectly well what I was talking about, "Are you referring to me as a cute kitten?" He asked playfully.

"W-what? Hell no!" I laughed and sat down at the head of the dining table. I watched Alois as he laughed and skipped to the other side. Whenever he was around, I always found a reason to smile. He sat down and put his left elbow on the table, and rested his head in his left hand.

"It really has been tough without seeing you everyday Ciel," Alois was surely the opposite of shy. He spoke his feelings and thoughts and this sometimes caused him trouble. I use to be the one to get him out of that trouble too.

"I believe you have probably guessed one of the reasons I suddenly decided to come to America was not only to just see you," I nodded, knowing that something rather important must have drawn Alois here and that I was merely a bonus for the whole trip.

"Did you find it?" I lowered my voice some, not wanting Sebastian to over-hear.

"I have located it to this town, but I really have no way to tell unless…" he did not finish and instead stuck out his tongue. I got out of my chair and walked over. Leaning in a little, I examined the mark that rested on his tongue. It was barely visible and seemed to be fading even more. Alois mark was slightly different from mine but not by much.

"What about you, Ciel?" I turned around to make sure no one was near and faced Alois again. Lifting my eye patch, I showed him my mark that tied me to one person alone. Alois gasped and reached for my face. He gently caressed my cheek and smiled.

"Does that butler of yours carry a match?" he asked.

"I do not know, I tried to look earlier today but when I was about to touch his hand, he jumped back," I back away a little a placed my eye patch back on correctly. Even if Sebastian did carry a matching mark, what did it mean?

Alois was kidnapped just like I was and that mark was placed on his tongue, mine on my eye. We do not know why they were placed there, just that we were to find someone with the same mark but on their left hand. Alois has come to America because he has finally tracked someone in this area with his mark. When the mark becomes more visible, it means that you are close to the person you are to be searching for.

My mark has been extremely visible for quite some time and I figured it was around the time I met Sebastian. I do not know if that means that he is the person I have been looking for but if he is, what do I do now?


	20. Memories

**Hello! Here is the next chapter! I really like how it turned out and hope you do to! The italics are suppose to be something from the past. And just so everyone knows, I actually really like Alois! However, do not worry, this is still a SebbyCiel story! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XVIII<p>

Ciel's Memory

_I jolted out of bed to find a cloaked figure in front of the hospital bed frame. It was shrouded by darkness and I could almost see the different colors of blue and black that surrounded the figure. I tried to scream, but the instant I opened my mouth to shout for the nurses to come, the figure was at my side, holding my mouth closed. _

_The dark being used its free hand to unwrap the bandage that covered my right eye. Red tears started to roll down my cheek and the darkness that emanated from the being stabbed me with a pain that was unbearable. I wanted to scream, but I could not. Wishing I was dead, the dark being leaned down and whispered in my ear._

"_Find the one who shares the same mark as you on their left hand and your pain will end. When the mark becomes more evident, you are near that person," and with that, the man was gone. _

_As I was coming back to my senses, Alois came running up to me. He scrambled onto the bed and grabbed my shoulders. His mouth had been wrapped in similar bandages that had covered my right eye and like mine, they were unwrapped and blood had dried around his mouth. He was unable to talk and we both looked at each other in horror. I supposed that the dark being had visited him as well. We both began to cry, and after a while, fell asleep._

_Alois was screaming, and it woke me up with sudden shock. I saw nurses dragging him down the hall and him fighting to get back to my bed. There was still blood dried on his mouth and I reached up to my eye and felt dried blood there too. Around me were scared nurses that kept on asking if I was ok._

_I was confused and I wanted to know what was wrong with Alois. I jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall. Alois was still fighting and once he saw me, he broke free from the nurses that were taking him to who knows where. We ran into each other's arms and sank to the ground, both crying. A man in a white cloak came towards us and took Alois away._

"_Where are you taking him!" I demanded. The man looked at me oddly and motioned for a nurse to explain._

"_Your… friend here is being taken to a nice place where we can treat him better and give him special medicine. People who attack others are considered 'unsafe' and need special treatment," I only looked at her in shock. They were taking him to a psyche ward!_

"_Who did Alois attack?" the nurse looked a little sad and pointed at me, "What? No he did not!" the nurse explained how they found him sleeping on my bed, both of us soaking in blood. She then motioned for another man in white cloak to take me away._

_I was put on a table and strapped down. Doctors were hovering over me, holding sharp objects and bringing them closer and closer to my eye. I tried to break free but nothing would work. They poked and prodded my eye without me being on any anesthetic and I screamed in pain. _

_This became a normal procedure for the next three weeks. I do not know if they were trying to discover the purpose of my Cursed Eye (as the nurses had started to call it) or if they simply enjoyed hearing my screams day after day…_

"Ciel?" I heard Alois calling my name, "You still there?" Finally, I was able to see him inches from my face, waving his hand in front of my eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Sorry, I was just remembering when…" Alois held up his hand and nodded.

"I understand," I smiled at how he was able to know what I was thinking. He was always good at telling other people's feelings even though half the time, he could not control his own.

"So," I turned around and made my way back to my seat, "Where will you begin your search?" Alois had both his legs hanging off the arm chair and was eating a bowl of grapes.

"Hmm? I think the school will be a good place to start," when he said this, he was not looking at me, but rather something behind me. I turned around to see Sebastian holding a bottle of Sparkling Water.

"Hello Sebastian," I said then turned back to Alois. Sebastian had obviously heard the part about Alois going to school and he obviously was not happy. This made me want to laugh. He got jealous so easily!

"Young master," I jumped at hearing Sebastian say this, although it did have a nice ring to it, "It is getting late and yet you have hardly eaten anything," he sounded sad that the meal he had prepared was going to waste. I looked at my watch and sighed.

"I suppose you are right," I stood and looked at Sebastian, "Go prepare the bath for Alois," I began to walk out of the room to head for the library when Sebastian stopped me. He had that same irked look on his face.

"The guest bath has yet to be cleaned, young master," I smiled and walked past him.

Yelling behind me I said, "Use mine, he will also be sleeping in my bed," Sebastian gasped and I turned around to see his horrified look, "What? We use to do it as kids, and technically," I threw him and cocky grin and turned back around, "We are still kids,"

**Sebastians P.O.V.**

I watched Ciels back as he left for the library. Surprisingly, he hadn't even asked about dessert. Turning around, I discovered that the blonde boy was still in the room. I tried my best not to bite his head off and began to clean off the table. The blonde boy came over to me and sat on the table. No manners…

"Hey, Sebastian," I hated him, "how come you never take your gloves off?" just ignore him Sebastian, "I think that is a little odd," oh how I wished to kick the boy out of the house. He had no manners, asked pointless questions, and was obviously trying to take my Ciel… Ciel away from me!

I had been drifting off into my own world until I noticed something. My left hand was resting on the table while my right was collecting silverware. A little pale hand was slowly sneaking towards my left. I jumped back and hid both my hands behind my back. Giving a slight bow, I got out of the dining room as fast as I could.

That was twice in one day that a short person had tried to take off my glove. I walked up the spiral staircase with a blonde boy tailing close behind. Why was he following me? It almost seemed like he thought I did not know he was there.

Once I had reached Ciels bathroom, I drew the bath and went to collect some towels. Blondie kept close behind. Was he inspecting me or something? It irked me how the boy seemed unable to keep to himself. As I was closing the closet door, he spoke.

"Can I see your hands?" I jumped a little and turned to look at the boy whose name I could not and did not care to remember. What did he know about my situation? I cleared my throat preparing to speak but was interrupted, "Please, do not make up some lame excuse such as 'I have a bad rash on my hands' or whatnot. Just be a man and lemme see 'em!" Ciel was right, he was demanding.

"I have no excuse besides that I simply do not wish to obey the orders of someone who is not my master," I was being completely honest. The Blondie sighed and leaned against the wall.

"May I suppose that you have already seen Ciels mark?" I gasped and stared at him in suspicion. How did this boy know so much? Then, a horrible thought came to mind. What if he and Ciel had been just that close…?

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when Ciel is sleepy, he often forgets things. Since he sleeps without his eye patch, he often forgets to keep his right eye closed when awakening. And by the looks of it, you have already seen him waking up? Now haven't you?" the Blondie had a deep frown set on his face and I could tell he was drawing up the wrong conclusion.

"W-well I have stayed here overnight but not because… just so… its not like Ciel and I are…" I couldn't seem to get the right words out.

"Hm? Oh! I am not saying that you have slept with Ciel!" he gave out a hearty laugh which caused my face to go red from embarrassment, "So, may I?" he was holding out his hand with a serious look on his face. For some reason, I about took off my glove to show him, but did not. I simply, placed the towels in his arms and walked away. Behind me, I heard him laugh and say something about how they would find out my secret. They? Does he mean him and Ciel?


	21. More Memories?

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short but it was important that i get this in soon! I hope it will help you understand better about Sebastians past and why Sebby and Ciel have the same mark! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XIX<p>

Sebastian's Memory

_It was around two years ago that I was visited by a cloaked being. I had been sleeping in my comfy bed when the window flew open and the Thing entered. Jolting out of bed, I backed up against my bedroom door. The Thing came closer and closer until soon enough I was able to smell its disgusting breathe._

_ "You shall do," it said in a raspy voice that reminded me of a piece of silverware being stuck in the garbage disposal. I looked at it, searching for its eyes, unable to locate them. The Thing grabbed my left hand and started to trace something on it with its incredibly long nail._

_ At first I didn't think too much of it, but soon after it had started, my hand began to sting and soon was shooting pain up my arm and to the rest of my body. I screamed out in pain and looked at my hand to see blood everywhere. Trying to take my arm back was no good. The Thing only dug its nail in deeper and deeper until I swear the whole thing was through my hand. _

_ I looked at the Thing to see an evil grin set upon its face. It let go of my arm and I collapsed to the ground clutching my hand close to my chest. The Thing began to exit the window but I stopped it._

_ "W-what was that for?" I screeched. The Thing turned back around and it slowly walked back over towards me. It squatted down and laughed._

_ "I was hired by someone to place that mark on your left hand. Check. But you reminded me that I need to give you the instructions as well!" he paused as if he was searching his memories, "Ah, yes. Find a child that has the same mark as you do, once you find that child, never leave its side. If you do not do this within three years, you shall fall into the deepest part of Hell," at saying this, a giant hole opened up next to the Thing and began to suck all of my belongings into the ground. _

_ I peeked in the hole to see Demons in various shapes and sizes crawling towards the surface, moaning and yelling. Suddenly, the hole disappeared. I crawled as far away from where it had been as possible. Had that been Hell?_

_ "Just a little preview," the Thing said._

_ "But why me? Are you a Demon? Who hired you?" as I asked these questions, the Thing played with its nails._

_ "You, because you seem fitting. Yes I am a Demon. And I was hired by a father whose soul I shall be claiming soon. He wants to make sure his child is protected forever, even after him and his wife are dead. He mentioned something about a fire and his mansion but I wasn't paying much attention," I stared at the Th… Demon, and it stared back._

_After a while, I simply laugh and stood up, making my way back to my bed. I started mumbling something about nightmares and got under the covers. The Demon only shrugged and left. _

_I woke up without much thought. Making my way to my kitchen, I switched on the TV and thought about what I would eat before I made my way to my boring job as an assistant in a floral shop. The TV buzzed a little but was soon focused on the news._

_I heard something about a fire in England that burnt down a famous manufacturers mansion, but still did not think of it much. It was only when I was pouring my cereal that I noticed something on my hand. Staring at it, I made out a very very faint shape. I gasped as how it was the exact same mark that I had in my dream._

"_W-what is this, it couldn't have possibly been real! Could it?" I ran towards the bathroom and threw up what was left of last night's meal. What was I going to do? What could I do?_

_I ran to my desk and grabbed a pen and paper and then began writing down everything I could remember that the Demon told me. Looking at it, I saw that the first thing I needed to do was get a teaching job. If I had to be finding a child, wouldn't it be easier if I was always surrounded by children? _

_But where would I go, the child could be anywhere in the world! I had originally gotten a teachers degree but ended up working at a floral shop instead. I would just send my resume out everywhere and start at whichever school picked me first. _

_**In the other room, I missed the news announcement about the burning Phantomhive manor and the single survivor who was being taken to an orphanage. Then, in two days, when my TV broke down, I would miss the news of that same survivor being kidnapped.**_

_**In a month, while I sat in front of the principle of New London High School, I missed the news of the survivor being found and taken to a hospital along with another child they had found. If I had just paid more attention to the news, I wouldn't have had to waste three years of my life in a high school with obnoxious children. **_


	22. Kisses and A Broken Angel

**Alright, so I would just like to make one thing clear. I made up my own meaning for the Faustian Contract marks! What I say is not how they received the marks or what they mean in Kuroshitsuji! I simply used my imagination and made up a new meaning for them. I hope that clears it up a little bit for anyone who was confused! Please enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think!**

_**WARNING!**_** Shounen-ai in this chapter! If you do not like shounen-ai, please do not waste your precious time reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XX<p>

Ciels P.O.V.

I watched Sebastian as he closed the bedroom door while giving a slight bow. Once the doorknob had returned back to its resting place, Alois stood on the bed and started jumping. I looked at him with a frown.

"Alois, I have school in the morning, I need to get some rest," he gave one last jump and then sat on the bed. He just sat there and stared at me and I was starting to feel uncomfortable, "What?" I demanded.

"Nothing, I was just noticing how cute you look when you're tired," I blushed and with that, Alois threw himself at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled the blanket over us and snuggled into my chest. I only lied there and was soon able to hear his snores. We use to sleep like this all the time and I soon fell asleep from the familiarness.

I do not know what time it was that I heard the door open, I just did and decided to keep my eyes closed. Arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me off the bed. I still pretended to be asleep, knowing that if I panicked, Alois would awaken. Whoever was taking me was awfully careful to be quiet.

We went down the spiral staircase and I was placed on a coach in the library. I opened my left eye slowly to see Sebastian sitting across from me looking rather irritated. Then again, when didn't he?

"Sebastian?" I asked

"I do not like him," he answered and I was confused.

"Alois, why?" I asked stupidly. Sebastian got way to jealous, way to easily.

"I do not know anything about him or the relationship between you two," even though it was dark, I could see the blushing Sebastian clearly. I let out a childish laugh and rolled on my stomach. My face was hiding in the cushions of the coach when I felt a weight fall upon me. I quickly turned around to see Sebastian was on the coach as well.

My face went pale. He was crouching over me with his face inches from mine. His expression was dead serious.

"I'm serious," he brought his face closer to mine and waited for my reaction. Whatever the connection was that we had was drawing me in and I wanted oh so badly to fill the gap between him and I. I grabbed Sebastians tie and lifted myself closer to him. His eyes slightly widened in shock and I took the chance to push him away and sit up. He was obviously disappointed. I knew this because of the long, deep sigh he drew.

"Is that the only reason you woke me up?" I asked impatiently.

"I would like to know what the relationship between you two is," I looked at him and wondered why it was he wanted to know so badly.

"Why?" I was starting to sound snobbish.

"S-so I… um… before I… just so I don't, you know, get my hopes up…" I barely heard the last part and crawled to the other side of the coach where he sat and leaned closer.

"Huh?" I was looking straight at Sebastian (with one eye) and his eyes widened. However, they soon went to slits like a cat and I knew something was about to happen.

Without giving me warning, Sebastian grabbed my wrist and pulled my arms above my head. He then pushed me back so I was lying on the coach and we were in the same position as earlier. An evil smile spread across his face and he leaned close to my ear to whisper.

"So I know whether or not I can do this," he brought his head back to mine and looked at me with that evil face of his. Then, he kissed me…. The demon…

Both my eyes expanded in shock and my cheeks grew hot. Sebastian used his free hand to explore up my shirt and getting air started to be a tough task. Instead of trying to get away, I only lied there and kissed him back. Whatever had drawn us so close was preventing me from pulling away, even though I honestly did not want to…

I suppose even Sebastian needed to breathe because after a while, he pulled away struggling to catch a breath. I wondered what I looked like to him at that moment…

**Sebastian P.O.V.**

Ciel looked like a broken angel. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were a faint shade of pink. Both his eyes were open and he didn't seem to notice. I just stared into those two beautiful mismatched eyes of his.

When I had kissed him, the first thing I noticed, was that he tasted like strawberries. I normally didn't like sweet things, but this was one I could not seem to get enough of. When I had run my hand up his shirt, he gave out an innocent gasp that made me want him more.

I was unquestionably a pedophile, but I couldn't care less at the moment. At the time, I just stayed there, crouched over Ciel like a tiger crouches over its precious kill. I hadn't been able to control myself when he got right up in my face and gave that innocent "Huh?". Ciel was the first to move. He sat up and crawled to the other side of the couch.

"Alois and I have known each other since we were both kids. We use to have a relationship but… something… drew us apart. He was my first kiss and will always be important to me. If he is ever in trouble, I will rescue him and give him a place to stay and food to eat," Ciel looked at me with both his eyes and was dead serious, "I still love him, but there is something that prevents us from being together…" wait, was he looking at me especially when he said that last part?

"So," I began, "You were the man in the relationship?" Ciel gasped and looked at me in shock, "that's a surprise!" he was fuming and stood up.

"I am going back to Alois," and with that, he left the library and made his way back up the spiral staircase. I just sat there, watching.

At one point, he looked down at me and I jumped up in surprise. I swear I had seen black wings behind the boy! After I rubbed my eyes, the wings were gone but the scowling boy was still there. I gave him a little wave and he blushed. He rushed up the rest of the stairs and slammed the door to his room shut.

I almost felt sorry for him. Slamming the door was a mistake. The blonde who slept in Ciels bed would awaken and find Ciel returning from somewhere, furious. Ciel would have to be quick on his feet and make an excuse up. That or he could simply get back into bed with the blonde and…

Jumping up, I ran up the stairs to listen, and make sure nothing inapt would happen between the two boys.


	23. Upcoming Dance

**School sucks... Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XXI<p>

Ciels P.O.V.

I sat at the dining table sipping my cup of tea while reading the newspaper. Alois was opposite of me reading a magazine. It was morning and we were awaiting Sebastian to serve us breakfast. He was only supposed to be my butler for one night, but when I woke up, I could already smell the pancakes and tea. I had a feeling Sebastian would not be leaving for quite some time.

"Ciel, can I go to school with you?" I looked up from the paper to find Alois looking at me having abandoned the magazine.

"No, you must enroll first and all that," I returned to my paper and ignored the pouting Alois. He could be a pain at some times, but that did not make me love him any less.

I acted as though my thoughts were completely piled on the daily news, but something else was on my mind. How would Sebastian act now? Would he be his normal self and would I be able to act normally as well? School was going to be awkward, no doubt.

"Here I have your breakfast you two," Sebastian appeared through the kitchen door and transacted to the dining room, "Mr. Trancy, here is your pancakes with maple syrup and a glass of chocolate milk," he placed the plate of food in front of Alois, "and here is your pancakes with strawberries on top, Mr. Phantomhive," and he then placed my plate down.

"Strawberries? You're still eating those like a horse eats hay, huh?" Alois let out an amused laugh and reached over to my plate. He stabbed one of the strawberries with his fork and brought it back to his mouth.

"They're good for you, that is all," I said eyeing the tasty fruit that was soon devoured by the blonde boy. I then ate my own and soon requested more from Sebastian. He laughed and left to get more. He seemed to be his usual self. But I, on the other hand, felt my face get hot as soon as I heard him speak.

"Here you are, Sir,"

What if I was unable to act like before now? Whenever I saw Sebastian, I wanted to crawl into his arms and let out my true feelings. But that was so unlike me. Why was it that Sebastian made me feel this way?

"Sir?"

I felt something get close to the side of my face and my neck was suddenly hot. Then, something or someone bit my neck! I jumped out of my own thoughts and realized I was still in the dining room. Alois was no longer in the room and someone in black was standing over me. I soon realized it was Sebastian who had bit me and I flew out of my seat.

"I thought you had fallen asleep," Sebastian said. I was up against the wall and I must've looked like someone who had just seen a ghost. My face was beat red and I couldn't speak. Sebastian moved closer.

"Just like you to eat all of the strawberries yet none of the pancakes," he said. What was that supposed to mean? How was that just like me?

"I-I um…" I stuttered as Sebastian closed the small gap between us. He placed both of his hands against the wall so I was trapped. Leaning closer, he whispered in my ear.

"If you do something that cute again, I might end up taking you down right then and there in front of your friend," I thought that it was impossible for my face to get even redder, "You don't want your friend to see me kissing you, right?" and with that, he gave me a kiss on the cheek which turned my strawberry red face to a lightish pink.

"Sebastian…" I began, but ended up not finish what I was going to ask, "Uh-h school… we will be late," he nodded and we left the dining room to find Alois running around the living area.

"A-Alois! What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Oh, I am just exploring! If I am going to be stuck here all day, I might as well do something interesting. But with you leaving," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, "It won't be much fun," he gave me those puppy eyes that made me want to cuddle him. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me out of Alois arms.

"If we do not leave now, we will be late," Sebastian stated while still holding on to my shirt. I nodded and motioned for Timber (who had been standing in the corner with his brothers) to come closer. He did.

"Make sure Alois does not ruin the manor," he smiled and nodded. Whenever Alois isn't around, the triplets do nothing but talk so I found it amusing how silent they were at the moment.

"Good bye Alois, try not to bring down the manor, okay?" he nodded and I gave him a small kiss and the cheek causing him to blush. I heard Sebastian tap his feet impatiently and I made my way towards the door. Once we were in the car, Sebastian sighed and gave me a 'you're killing me' look. I only gave him a devilish grin and laughed.

When we had arrived at school, it wasn't two minutes after I had gotten out of the car that Elizabeth tackled me. Sebastian had to drag her off of me and she was soon calm enough so that I could talk to her without her glomping me. Sebastian left to go to his class room.

Elizabeth and I made small talk until the bell rang, signaling that we were allowed to enter the school and make our way to first hour. As I was closing my locker, I saw a nervous Ronald Knox inch his way towards me. I turned around and he jumped back.

"Uhm… hi…" he said cautiously. I remembered when I had caught him and William Spears talking about who would _get _me.

"Hello," I replied, "Can I help you?" I asked almost impatiently. I somewhat felt sorry for the guy and honestly, I doubt that he likes guys. I believe it's just the fact that I (sadly) resemble a girl, that his true feelings were getting jumbled up.

"W-well, you see… I was wondering…" just before he had finished, a furious William trotted up to us and grabbed Ronald by the collar of his shirt. He whispered something in the other boys ear and began to drag him away.

"Hey," it was William who spoke this time, "We should hang out sometime!" and he left. I let out a long sigh and crossed the hall towards English.

"Mr. Phantomhive, right on time! I am surprised you were not late again," I looked up from the ground to see Sebastian standing in the doorway, seemingly having witnessed the previous scene. I sighed, nodded, and made my way to my seat.

"As you all know," Sebastian spoke to the entire class, "The annual spring dance is approaching rapidly!" cheers went throughout the room and I looked around in confusion. Raising my hand I nervously took the chance to ask what this was exactly.

"Hm? Oh Ciel! This will be your first spring dance now wont it?" I nodded and students began to speak about how the spring dance is similar to formal balls. My attention was hooked and I listened closely.

"I have received news on what this year's theme will be," everyone got quiet and Sebastian locked eyes with me, "Old England, how fascinating!" I gave a little gasp and felt all eyes turn on me so I sank in my chair, "Ladies should wear old fashioned dresses and gentlemen will wear old fashioned suits," he pulled out a piece of paper that showed a young lady in an elegant dress and a young man in an extravagant suit.

I had always been fascinated by old England. When my parents were alive, we would throw parties where the theme was to dress like back in the 1800's. I loved it.

"And since this year's theme has to do with England, we shall be voting for a king and queen!" my face brightened and I could tell Sebastian had noticed, "We have three weeks and thankfully my class isn't in charge of decoration this year," he gave an over exaggerated sigh and the whole class laughed as though it was an inside joke.

After everyone talked about how excited they were and how they were planning on preparing their costumes, Sebastian began class.


	24. Public Disturbance

**Here is the next chapter!  
>I feel like I have a whole lot and that this would annoy some people. So if some of you are thinking "Why is it so fricken long!" I apologize!<br>I added myself in this chapter just because I felt like it, it is pretty much just a random (heavenly) moment for me.  
>So please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!<strong>

**NOTE: During the story when the letters are bold, it is part of the note.**

**ENJOY~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XXII<p>

Sebastians P.O.V.

"He is too cute~" I watched as Ciel exited the classroom and gave a soft sigh, "Now that I am sure that he is the one I should be looking for, what do I do?" I collected my papers on my desk and organized them into a neat pile. I then walked around the classroom to a couple of seats that rested in the back of the room.

Lying on the floor were pieces of paper that had been passed back and forth between two girls during class. The two were normally good so I had decided to let it slide. But during the middle of class, they both leaned over to whisper something. The familiar girl with white hair had stared at Ciel the whole time and then once looked at me, so I was curious as to what they could have been talking about.

A grabbed one of the three pieces of paper and uncrumbled it. The first word I saw was 'Ciel' of course. I slowly picked up the last two papers and organized them from when the conversation began to when it ended. Then, I read them as one.

"_**Isn't it strange that the theme for the dance is old England when the gorgeous Ciel had just moved here?"**_

"_**Yea a little, but this is our opportunity to ask him out!"**_

"_**You or me? We can't both go out with him!"**_

"_**Well, we can both ask and then let him decide,"**_

"_**True,"**_

"_**I bet a bunch of other girls are going to ask him thought,"**_

"_**Probably, maybe even some guys!"**_

"_**Speaking of gays, have you noticed how Mr. Michaelis looks at Ciel?"**_

"_**Yea! You too?"**_

"_**Definitely, it's so obvious!" **_

"_**Do you think that they have something going on?"**_

"_**Nah, I think that Ciel is so gorgeous that even teachers fall for him!"**_

"_**Watch the teacher and wait for him to look at Ciel"**_

This must have been when they looked at Ciel and I.

"_**Holy crap!"**_

"_**I know right!"**_

What did they mean by "how Mr. Michaelis looks at Ciel?"! I looked at him just like how I looked at the rest of the students! I made my way to the door and threw out the papers in the trashcan that rested next to my desk. Slowly, I walked to the teachers restroom, deep in thought. Once I had entered, I stood in front of a sink and stared at the mirror.

I didn't look at Ciel any differently then I did anyone else! Sure he was beautiful, and perfect, flawless, charming, attractive…. I paused my thoughts as I noticed my face in the mirror.

The whole time I had been thinking about Ciel, I had looked like a love-struck middle schooler! I began to blush and wonder if this was what I looked like every time I looked at him. The girls were right, it was obvious that I had feelings towards the young Phantomhive…

**Ciels P.O.V.**

School was just getting out when I heard everyone shouting about 'looking outside' or something. Instead of doing this, I simply walked out of the building and looked for Sebastian. Instead, I found a long black limo awaiting and my stomach started to churn.

The drivers seat opened and I was unsurprised to see Timber get out of the car and make his way towards the back door. He opened it and a gorgeous blonde boy stepped out of it. I sighed as he caught sight of me.

"Ciel!" he shouted while running towards me. I smiled back and watched the reaction of the rest of the school. Most of the girls were staring at Alois and some guys too. Once he had reached to where I stood, he planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush immediately.

I heard squeals from my fangirls and I place my hand on Alois shoulder. Pulling him down so I could whisper in his ear, I pointed out that we were in public. Instead of answering me, he licked me ear. He could really be a pain sometimes!

"Oh, Ciel! This school looks wonderful! I can't wait to enroll and start classes with you," he said this loud enough for most the students to hear. Soon after, a small group of girls came up.

"Uhm…" it was a petite girl (probably freshman) with brown hair and light blue eyes*, "What's your name?" she asked shyly. Alois blinked and then grabbed her hands. He pulled her close and tipped her back like a husband would his wife while dancing. The girls cheeks turned to a cute shade of pink and she silently wondered if the gorgeous boy could hear her heart beating rapidly.

"My name is Alois Trancy," and just like he had with me, he licked her ear, "Nice to meet you Miss," the girls eyes were wide and her friends started giggling. I watched as Alois narrowed his eyes so he appeared seductive and he looked at the girls friends.

"Hello ladies," he straightened back up and got on one knee while bowing to the ladies, "I am very grateful to be able to go to a school with such beautiful young women," he looked back up at the girls and they squealed.

"Is that an English accent I hear?" the one to spoke was the girl named Hannah with almost lilac colored hair. Alois stood and walked towards me.

"Must be! I grew up with the dazzling Ciel Phantomhive in London," as he said this, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, "I have just come to pick him up and take him back to his manor!" people started whispering at the mention of a manor, "We have a _lot _of catching up to do, you see?".

"Alois," I spoke for the first time so everyone would hear, "Must you speak to the principal first about enrolling?" Alois looked at me and nodded.

"Please, my dear Ciel, wait here and I shall return shortly!" he let go of my waist and entered the school with Timber. As soon as he was out of sight, I was surrounded by girls, all of them asking about Alois. Yes he was truly magnificent in capturing ones minds and consuming their thoughts. He was romantic in a seductive way and he looked like a prince, not a princess (unlike me). I was soon saved by Elizabeth who pulled me out of the sea of girls.

"Thanks," I said as we sat at a picnic table that rested in the school garden. She nodded and asked who that boy was, "His name is Alois and we grew up together like he said," I said that that was all but she narrowed her eyes and stared at me. She didn't believe me! Well… probably because I wasn't telling her the whole truth.

Suddenly, she straightened and looked straight ahead at something behind me. Expecting to see Sebastian, I turned around and was surprised to see Ronald Knox passing the garden. I looked back at Elizabeth and watched as her eyes followed every move Ronald made. There was something in her eyes and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Her eyes looked… sparkly?

Then, realization hit me and I stared at my friend. After Ronald had passed, she immediately went back to glaring at me. She was surprised however to find me glaring back with an evil smirk.

"So," I began, leaning back a little, "What do you think of that Ronald Knox kid?" I asked. Her expression change and she blushed a little.

"Uh-h, who?" she replied, trying to convince me she had not a single clue who I was talking about.

"You know," I leaned forward again, getting in her face, "The boy you were just staring at," she jumped a little and got out of her seat. Without another word, she left. I laughed and yelled after her, "Good-bye!". This was somewhat of a problem though. Even though I doubted his feelings to be true, Ronald "liked" me.

Elizabeth was currently my only friend here and I wouldn't want her feelings to be hurt. As I thought this, I began to drift off into my own world. My vision got fuzzy and before I knew it, I feel asleep.

* * *

><p>*<strong>This was me! I felt the need to at least make one of my Alois fantasies come true! <strong>


	25. Garden Elf

**YES! Another chapter finished! I couldn't seem to finish this one for a while but it is finally done! Summer is on its way, and with lovely weather, great stories come to mind! Only 42 more days until my freshman year is over so I will hopefully be able to write more. **

**Now I am asking for your opinion! How many chapters would you like this story to be? Would you like it to run on a while longer or get to the point? I was thinking of adding some pretty pointless chapters, just to get the whole High School feel. Quite a few chapters are already planned out already that are necessary to the story, but I would still enjoy your opinions! **

**Also, please leave a review saying what you think of this chapter! I love hearing from all of you! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XXIII<p>

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I was exiting the building when I noticed the black limo in front of the school. It must have been what that blonde boy rode here. I had passed him in the hallway and it seemed as though he was on his way towards the principal's office. That meant he must be enrolling already.

Sighing, I made my way to my favorite place outside of the school, the school garden. Whenever I felt the need to think or just fume without anyone noticing, I would go to the school garden, sit at my favorite table, and relax. No one ever visited the garden anymore because the students were too interested in their sports or getting home to play their favorite video game.

As I turned one last corner to reveal the garden, what I saw surprised me. In my favorite seat, sat a sleeping Ciel. I was about to walk towards him when I noticed someone else. I had recognized this other student immediately. His name was Finnian and he was the captain and only member of the garden club. He was a freshman and spent all of his afternoons in the school garden. We would often talk after school about different flowers.

He had on a straw hat and wore a set of gloves. In one of his hands were a shovel and his other hand rested on the table. He was on his knees and was peering over the table with his chin set upon his free hand. I wondered what he was doing exactly, so I bent down and watched.

For a while, he just stayed there, on his knees, staring at Ciel. I looked closer and found his cheeks were a very faint color of pink, or maybe they were just sunburnt. My attention went back to the sleeping Ciel. He was breathing slowly and a butterfly had found his cheek a nice place to rest. He looked enchanting.

Without warning, Finnian reached over the table and poked Ciel's face. Ciel stirred and sat up slightly. The butterfly still rested on his cheek and his left eye still showed signs of sleepiness. He looked at the stranger in front of him in wonder. Finnian said something that I could not hear and I watched as Ciel tilted his head in confusion. What were they talking about?

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

"Will you join the garden club?" I looked at the stranger in front of me in confusion and tilted my head at his words. Who was he? Why was he asking such an odd question? Actually, a good question would have been where am I right now? My memory cleared a little as I looked around my surroundings. I must have fallen asleep in the school garden. Still, who was this boy?

He had on a straw hat and his cheeks were either blushing or sunburnt. In his right hand was a small shovel and the gloves he wore were covered in dirt. He had orange hair and his bangs seem to be held back by red bobbi pins. He had bright green eyes that were pleading and anxious. His lips were set in a straight line that read determination.

"Who are you?" I asked. He blinked and then smiled. He somewhat reminded me of an elf for whatever odd reason.

"My name is Finnian! But uh, you can call me Finny," that was a rather odd name. Finnian?

"Well ok, Finny…" I hesitated after testing the name on my tongue, it felt odd, "What did you ask?" I hadn't heard him clearly due to the fact I had only recently awoken.

"O-oh um," he hesitated and it seemed he was almost embarrassed to speak, "Well…" I began to tap my fingers on the table, getting impatient, "Will you join the garden club?" he blurted out.

"Eh?" I said, "Why do you want me to join the garden club?"

"Uhm, well I saw you sleeping here and knew that you had to like this garden! Therefore you should join my club!" his logic was nonsense.

"Just because I fell asleep here doesn't mean I like this garden," I lied. In truth, I did like the garden. It was full of different colors and fragrances which somehow pulled together to create a beautiful scent. For some reason, it felt as though I knew this scent and I must have fallen asleep from the familiarity.

"Liar," I looked at Finnian in shock, "No one likes this garden because it creeps everyone out," I sat back and listened to him, "When this school was built, the original principle had murdered a young female student here. No one knows why but some believed it was because she wouldn't sleep with him, spooky huh?" I nodded while he pointed at a small bundle of tulips in the corner, "I heard that these were her favorite kind of flowers, so I planted them there last year! They come back each year so I don't have to worry about replanting them each year. It's like a memorial for her!" He was smiling while explaining his doings.

"I'll join," Finny looked at me in shock and I nodded, "I admire what you did for her, even if it is only a rumor. Besides, I like how it smells here…" Finny let a huge smile spread out on his face and he jumped up and hugged me.

"You won't regret this! We will have a lot of fun planting and tending to this garden!" he paused and released his amazingly strong hold on me, "Um, what's your name?" he asked. I laughed and said my name was Ciel, "Well ok Ciel! My name is Finny, even though you already know that, nice to meet you!" I smiled and took the hand he had outstretched. When I brought it back to my side, I laughed at the dirt that had come off his gloves. He began to laugh as well.

"It would seem you made another friend, good for you, Ciel," I turned around to see Sebastian leaning against the garden gate.

"Heya Seb!" I turned my head a little to see Finny waving, "You here to relax some?" he asked.

"Hello Finny, sadly no. I am here to pick up that little trouble maker," he pointed at me and I crossed my arms in protest, "Has he caused you any trouble?" Sebastian asked the young gardener.

"Not at all! He said he would join the garden club! Isn't that awesome!" Finny was practically jumping out of his boots, "Oh and get this! He said he likes the smell of the garden, and since you're always here, you smell the same!" I jolted a little when the boy said this. That is why the scent seemed so familiar. I remember clinging to Sebastians coat or being in his car and smelling the exact same thing.

"Well," Sebastian began and I felt his stare stab my back, "Isn't that nice?" he was messing with me! Trying to make me feel embarrassed, what a child! I stood up and walked towards Finny.

"Here," I pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and pen from my bag and scribbled my home phone on it, "Call me to set up club meetings and whatnot," Finny took the paper graciously and smiled. He waved good-bye as I headed back to the front of the school.

"There you are Ciel!" Alois ran up to me and grabbed my waist. I put my arm around his shoulder and walked back towards the limo, "The principle said I can start next Monday, but isn't that like…" Alois paused and looked as though he was deep in thought, "A whole week away!" I laughed at how exaggerated he was.

"Yes, well that just means you have another whole week to settle down some," he gave me the "what's that supposed to mean" look and I only laughed some more.

As Timber was closing the door, I spotted a fuming Sebastian walk to his car. He would probably follow us to the manor. No, he would for sure follow us. Besides, I wanted to ask him what his relationship with Finnian was. I doubt it was anything serious, but I was still curious. I just hoped that the saying "Curiosity killed the cat" doesn't rain true today.


	26. Observer

**AHHH! I am really really super sorry I haven't uploaded anything in forever! My computer decided to die and I had to wait to get a new one. I hadn't realized when I got my new one that all my saved documents had died with my old one. So I had to rewrite this chapter over again. I did this at my school. The other day when I had tried to upload it, (at school) I discovered that fanfiction had been blocked at my (stupid) school. So I have yet to get a chance to upload it until now... phew! **

**Please enjoy and I promise the next chapter shortly!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XXIV<p>

Ciels P.O.V.

I was sitting on a coach in the library when something attacked me from behind. My mouth was being covered by two hands and two arms wrapped around my feet while another two grabbed my arms. What kind of beast had six arms? I struggled in an attempt to get free but failed horribly. Whatever monster that kidnapped me was hauling my defenseless self to the kitchen.

Since it was dark, I couldn't see a single thing. I was almost happy I couldn't see the beast and how ugly it must be. The kitchen door was opened and I was taken inside. The beast set me down on one of the counters but continued to cover my mouth.

"Finally!" I heard someone whisper.

"Now we can actually speak!" this voice sounded the same but came from a different direction then the first.

"My throat hurts 'cause I haven't spoken in so long," another voice. The hands around my mouth dropped and a light was turned on. It took a while for my eyes to get adjusted to the sudden brightness. Once I could finally see, I jumped at the sight of Timber, Canterbury, and Thompson.

"What are you guys doing!" I demanded. Actually, I wasn't mad, it's just that they had about given me a heart attack. They all looked at each other and then back at me.

"We haven't been able…"

"To say hi since we've…"

"Gotten here!" each time one started to speak, another would pick up where the first left off. I wondered if it was some sort of talent twins and triplets obtained at birth.

"Hello Ciel Phantomhive! It has been a long two years!" they all said in unison. I smiled and said hello back.

"Tell me," I began, "Why do you not speak whenever Alois is around?" I asked curiously.

"Well, ever since,"

"The day after he came home from the hospital,"

"He had begun to act differently,"

"We don't like,"

"How it has been. He isn't the same anymore,"

"And we all wish we could have the same Alois back,"

I almost laughed when I realized that Thompson could not seem to get in more than three words, but focused on listening instead. I knew why Alois had started acting differently because after the hospital, I hadn't been the same either. Depression overwhelmed me mostly from the death of my parents and mostly from the haunting thought that the thing that had visited me on my first night at the hospital would come back. My Auntie eventually set me out on an airplane by myself and I was off to America. I do not know if she believed it would help, or if she was just tired of having to deal with me.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know what I can do to bring the old Alois back!" they looked at me with evil grins on their duplicated faces, "What?"

"I think that,"

"You know exactly what,"

"You can do to help,"

Trouble, that was all these three spelled. They wanted me to get back with Alois! But I could not because of Sebastian. And honestly, I missed how it was with Alois, but I liked how things are now. Being extremely close friends was better than not having him in my life at all.

Without saying another word, I hopped off the counter and made my way out of the kitchen. I walked back to the couch in the library and picked up the history book I had been reading on the Nordics*. Timber and Canterbury were right behind me the whole time and their presence were starting to annoy me. If I had to walk around the rest of my night with these leaches then I would surely die from the irritation. Then I realized that Thompson was missing.

**Sebastians P.O.V.**

I slowly lifted my head up from behind the counter to make sure Ciel and the creepy trio had left. Seeing that the coast was clear, I stood up and sat at the counter Ciel had been sitting on. I hadn't been stalking necessarily, it was more like… observing… yeah that's what I'll call it! I didn't really like those creepy trios and when I had heard them talking earlier about getting Ciel alone, I couldn't ignore.

So, I had snuck into the kitchen once I had learned it was to be the place where their operation would take place. I had been crouching behind this damn counter for an hour and a half until they actually entered. Then, I listened.

When I learned that the Trancy kid had been in the hospital with Ciel, my interests rose. But the rest that they had said was all funky and I didn't understand it. Maybe I would end up having to go to Ciel directly and demanding a full explanation. I really didn't want to though… Then again… this "observing" wasn't getting me any answers. I was drifting off into my own thoughts when I heard something in the corner move.

I jumped up and got in an odd fighting position that must have made me look like a one legged bird. Even though I felt ridiculous, whoever had been spying on me seemed to be scared. The spy jumped from out of the shadows and darted for the door. However, I jumped in his way and he ran right into me. We both fell on the ground.

Crawling over to the intruder, I saw that it was one of those triplets. Who the hell knew which one! I crouched beside him and slapped his face… Out cold. Suddenly, I felt extremely bad. I had accidently knocked out a butler that couldn't be over seventeen! Still, I could take this as an opportunity to get some answers.

I grabbed the young servant by his feet and dragged him to a chair. After I had gotten him to sit straight, I obtained some rope from underneath the sink and tied him up. I got another chair and placed it right in front of him. Sitting in the chair, I thought I recognized this triplet. I believed he was the one that was the least intelligent of the three. He didn't seem too bright. Then again, they all looked the same…

The purple haired boy began to stir and I took the opportunity. I ran to the light switch and dimmed it. Rustling my hair a little, I stood in the corner of the kitchen and leaned against the wall. I knew my strange eyes would glow in the lighting so standing in the darkest corner would make me look scary.

I felt like one of those demons on TV! Ever since I was little, I had wanted to play good cop, bad cop, but sadly for this boy, there would only be a bad cop today. The young butler opened his eyes and looked around a little. His wondering eyes stopped on me and I gave my best "creepy killer guy" smile.

I must've over done it because the young butlers face went from slightly pale to dead white. His head dropped to the side and you could almost see the x's in his eyes. I suddenly regretted pulling my little trick and ran towards the boy. I shook him a little and even gave him slap across the face. Just as I was pulling back my fist to punch him and (hopefully) wake him up, I heard the kitchen door swing open. I paused and slowly turned my head back so I could look.

It was Ciel…


	27. Tempting Demon

A/N *Hello and welcome to the next chapter of One Hell of a Student! Fanfiction is doing something funky that won't allow my to write my author notes regularly so this will do. This chapter is rather short but I am sure you will all love the end ;)  
>I have been busy with school and working on my Alois Trancy cosplay (hehe) and found that writing had become less of a priority. But trust me! I will pick up again! Only twenty something days until school is out! So please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!*<p>

CHAPTER XXV

Ciels P.O.V.

I had finally gotten rid of two of the triplets. The last ones whereabouts were still a mystery but I was not going to worry about it too much. The one missing was Thompson. He was not the brightest so he had probably gotten lost in the manor. I was heading towards the kitchen, having a sudden craving for something sweet.

Swinging open the kitchen door, I stopped in the arch way in shock. I had found Thompson, sadly, so had Sebastian. All I could do was stand and watch him with a shocked expression. Sebastian's fist was pulled back and he was holding a knocked out Thompson by the collar.

"Uh," Sebastian began, "Ciel, this isn't exactly what you possibly might may be thinking," he let go of Thompson who slumped back into the chair he was tied to. Was Sebastian trying to kill him just because he was Alois's butler? No, I do not believe that even Sebastian is that cold-hearted. I just let out a sigh and made my way towards the fridge.

"What," Sebastian started again, "You're not going to accuse me of anything," I pulled out two popsicles and threw one at Sebastian.

"That is not very logical," I said, "What would be the point of accusing you guilty when I have yet to hear your testimony," I unwrapped the frozen treat and pointed it at Thompson, "When he awakens, I shall hear his side of the story as well and then make a verdict," I began to lick the strawberry flavored popsicle and waited for Sebastians response.

"Ciel," I looked up from my snack and tilted my head curiously, "How old are you again? You act like a level-headed adult," Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, I am twelve. As one of my teachers, I find it important that you know this. Now, tell me about what happen while I look over the crime scene," he looked a little shocked.

"Well, I was in here watching yo… your… food… when I caught him spying on me. So I captured him. He wouldn't wake up so I tried to wake him by… shaking him up I guess…" I was still fumbling over the fact that Sebastian was watching my food. How creepier can this guy get? I started hearing little groans and looked over Sebastian to see a shaken Thompson awakening.

"Hello Thompson, care to tell me what happened exactly?" I asked. He shook his head a little and then looked at me then Sebastian. When he saw Sebastian, his face went pale and he started to close his eyes again. I ran up to him and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He jolted up and started talking.

"I had lost my contact after we were talking to you so when you and the other two left I searched for it. I saw that creepy man hiding behind the corner and decided to wait until he left to leave on my own. But a mouse scared me and I knocked over a basket. He then started attacking me! Next thing I know, I am tied to this chair and there is a creepy demon in that corner," he pointed his chin to the darkest corner in the kitchen, "trying to kill me!" he stopped and caught his breath. I looked at Sebastian to see him staring at the ceiling with a "forgot to mention that" look on his face.

"Sebastian, show me what you were doing," he nodded and ran to the switch to dim it since I had turned it on when I entered. He got in the same corner and showed me. His eyes seemed to glow and the look he gave me was creepy enough that I felt drawn to him. Those amazing yet odd eyes seemed to cut through anything they looked at. They reminded me of a deadly panther, waiting for its prey to open up and give the deadly beast a chance to strike.

"Seb-bastian?" my night-time snack had fallen onto the floor and Thompson had passed out again, "You do realize you look somewhat like a demon/rapist/murderer, right?" he stepped out of the corner and seemed to have a sad look on his face.

"I didn't know I would look that horrible," he walked over towards me and knelt to pick up the now melting popsicle, "Besides, I have always wanted to interrogate someo…"

"Sebastian," he looked up and I did the most daring thing ever. As he lifted his head to meet eyes with mine, I grabbed his face and kissed him… Normally, I would have considered doing this for a couple of hours before actually taking action but, I wanted to know what it was like to think on your feet. Take risks, do the daring, those kinds of things.

I could tell Sebastian was shocked, but he kissed me back. It was over quickly, "To quickly," I thought to myself. Sebastian got up and looked at me. I knew I was in trouble when that devilish grin spread upon his face.

"S-sebastian? Wh-hat are you doing! Put me down you horrid demon! Wh-here are you taking me!" I was now being carried to my room, slumped over Sebastians shoulder like a sack of flower. My brain began to process why he was taking me to my room… In my room… was a bed…

"GAHHHH!"


	28. A Misunderstanding?

**I am not going to try and come up with a fake excuse or anything... I was captured by wild flying mint bunnies that held me captive for so long and didn't give me any food! But do not worry, the whole time I was locked up, I was thinking "As soon as I get out of here, I shall write another chapter! Even if I die doing so!"**

**Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter XXVI<p>

Sebastian's P.O.V

I was now sprawled out in front of Ciel… well his bedroom at least. My crotch was hurting from the powerful kick he had given me. I didn't know that someone so small was able to hold so much power. Lucky me got it right where I deserved it. Footsteps from behind me wiped away the rest of my pain and cleared my vision. I sat up and glanced over my shoulder to see the blonde boy.

"You sick bastard," he said arms crossed and giving me an almost pitiful look. He stepped over me purposely swinging his arms so that they would hit me in the head, "Ciel~!" he said cheerfully, "It is me, may I come in? I am simply here to _comfort you_," as he said the last part he gave me a devilish grin. I was about to point out that Ciel would never let such a blonde girly boy "comfort him" when the door opened. I watched in shock as short-shorts entered the room. In one swift (and foolish) decision, I lunged for the door.

Halfway through, the door slammed into my side and I could almost imagine the blood coming out of my mouth. I looked up to see Ciel with a grim frown set on his face almost appearing sorry for me. That look changed quickly to a monstrous glare. He opened the door wider but I knew what was coming. I couldn't get up fast enough before he slammed the door on me repeatedly. I laid my head on the ground in defeat and both boys used one of their feet each to slowly push me out of the room. The door than slammed closed for good probably.

I sat on my knees and began clawing the door, "Why do you have to be a jerk all the time? Open this damn door right this instant! Let me innnnn!" * I stopped realizing that this might not be the correct solution to my problem. Instead, I placed my ear against the door to listen. I didn't like what I heard.

"Ciel~! You like this do you not?" said a certain purring voice.

"A-Alois, do not look at me like that, why do you get to be top?" I gasped and listen more closely.

"Because it has always been like this has it not?" I could feel my face heat up, and heard the bed sheets rustling.

" A-Alois!" Ciel said while gasping. That did it. I jumped back a couple of feet and then charged the door. The large thing came off the hinges easily and I reach into my pockets to grab the knives in them. I was planning on using them to cut Ciel some strawberry short cake. Dust now covered the room and I couldn't see a single thing. Without thinking, I threw the knives in the direction of which I heard the blondes voice.

"Sebastian…" the dust cleared and I looked at where the two sat on the bed. I blushed deeply at seeing them both like this. Ciel was laying over Alois with one of his foot in Alois's face and his knee in the boys stomach. Alois was messing with something in Ciel's hands and they were both paying more attention to something rather than themselves. I saw the light coming from the corner of the room to see a racing game on the TV. Looking back at them, I noticed the two controllers in their hands. I also noticed the knives that were stuck in the pillow right above the blondes head.

"Uhhhh, but you said Alois was on top! And then you screamed his name!" I shouted not being very logical.

"Yes, I did," Ciel pointed to the TV, "he always get to be the top screen," I looked at the TV yet again to see a split screen. "And I yelled his name because he was trying to cheat, like he always does," Alois gave out a nervous giggle as he pulled out one of the knives above his head, "Sebastian, what exactly did you think we were doing?" Ciel asked. I wished to yell at him that he knew exactly what I believed they were doing. However, as I looked closer in his one uncovered eye I could tell he was completely clueless.

"Hide and Seek," I said bluntly. Both boys looked at me stupidly. Alois tilted his head to the side and mouthed, 'what?'. It looked like he was telling me I could've come up with a better answer than that.

"Why would we be talking to each other if we were playing hide and seek?" Ciel asked.

"Boy you sure ask a lot of questions! Uh well… I thought maybe you two didn't know how to play it properly! Uh, yea, and that's why I uh," I turned around to look at the wrecked door, "came in? To, uh, help?" Ciel didn't look convinced.

"Whatever," the smaller child said and went back to playing his game. Alois tore his gaze away from me realizing that game was starting again. Once again, he grabbed Ciel's controller trying to mess him up. Ciel seemed to finally get pissed and started reaching for the others controller as well. They both dropped them and started wrestling on the bed. I finally stepped in when Ciel pinned Alois's back to the bed and held down both his hands beside his head. He was straddling him!

"Ok boys! Time for bed!" I yelled grabbing Ciel by the sides of his arms and lifting him off Alois.

"What time is it?" Ciel asked.

"One in the morning," I lied knowing Ciel would be too lazy to check. Without allowing Alois to say anything different, I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off Ciel's bed and into the hallway. Turning around I noticed the door issue. Easily picking it up, I leaned it against the door frame.

"W-Well, good night Ciel!" I began to retreat when his words caught me off guard.

"Did you think we were having sex?" I froze mid stride and slowly turned to face him. His head was tilted and he still looked clueless, as if the idea just popped into his head from nowhere. I didn't know what else to do! So I slowly walked towards him and knelt, putting both my hands on his shoulders.

"Ciel, do you even know what sex is? And if you do, how can two men do so?" he thought for a moment and opened his mouth with an answer I was not expecting.

"Well, I believe that one man would put his *BEEP* in the others *BEEP* since it would resemble a woman's *BEEP*. Then that one man would start *BEEPING* while the other yells out *BEEP BEEP*. After a while one of the two would *BEEP* first and then the other would *BEEP* as well… right?" he said it all so fast that my hand didn't reach his mouth fast enough. I stared at him in horror.

"Or maybe.." this time I immediately covered his mouth.

"Good night Ciel," I got up to leave.

"But you didn't answer my question!" he argued.

"I can't look at you purely right now," I slumped out of the doorway and down the stairs before I could hear his innocent, "What? Did I say something?".

For some reason, he was awfully blunt tonight. I ran into the blonde Alois and we exchanged the same look. It seemed that Alois had heard everything Ciel had said. He looked at me in horror and pointed up the stairs.

"I did not teach him that…"

* * *

><p>*Anyone think of Belarus? If so, I love you, become one?<p> 


	29. Night Time Hunt

**Hello guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short, I just wanted to update as soon as possible! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER XXVII<p>

Ciel's P.O.V.

Time went on and it was soon Sunday night. In the morning, Alois would be attending school in America for the first time. We were all sitting at the dinner table enjoying a nice plate of butterfly pork chops when Sebastian spoke up.

"Oh, I meant to ask this earlier but forgot to up till now," I eyed him curiously while still seeming more interested in the manga I had on my lap. I took a bite of mash potatoes, closed the interesting story and looked up at him.

"How in the world is Alois going to be in the same grade as you," he asked. I heard a choking noise come from the opposite end of the table as Alois processed what the rude teacher was asking. I didn't have to give an answer. Alois stood on top of his chair and walked over all the food to where Sebastian sat.

"Well," he said as he slammed one foot on top of Sebastian's head whose face was soon lying in corn, "I may not look like it but my intelligence is fairly close to Ciel's. I excel at history especially!" he removed his foot from the poor teachers head and hopped off the table.

"I see," Sebastian said while cleaning his face, "I will just take your word for it," as he finished talking, the phone rang. He got up to answer it. I wondered who would be calling this late at night, "Hello," Sebastian turned to look at me while listening to whoever was on the other line, "Yes he is right here, please hold a moment," he motioned for me to take the phone.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Ciel? Is that you? Yes? Ok, good! Hi its Finny! I was just calling to talk to you about the garden club! But first, was that Seb who answered? Why is he at your house? Are you guys having a party without me?" I barely caught everything he was asking, "Anyway! We are having a garden club meeting now!" he finished.

"Now? You mean right this minute?" I asked in pure shock.

"Yup! Well, not right this minute. You need to get to the school first. See you soon!" and he hung up. I stared at the phone in confusion.

"Sebastian," I said turning, "uh, can you drive me to the school?" he looked just as confused as I did. After explaining the conversation that happened over the phone, we were heading towards his car. Alois hopped in as well exclaiming how he wanted to join the club too. We arrived at the school soon after and were met by the small green eyed boy who was wearing the exact same straw hat as when I first met him.

"Hey guys!" even though it was dark out, I could still see the sunburn on his face, "Oh, are you the other new student as well? Glad to meet you! Are you interested in joining the garden club as well? If you're a friend of Ciel's then you are welcomed anytime!" he was speaking a mile a minute and stopped once he saw Sebastian, "So you guys…" he was suddenly shy as he looked from me to Sebastian twice, "You guys are…? You all were having a party and didn't invite me!" he quickly recovered but still seemed off.

"Sorry Finny, we will invite you next time," I lied. I was more curious as to finding out we were having a meeting so late. Looking at my watch, I discovered it was almost near eleven, "So, Finny, why are we having a meeting so late? We could always have had it early in the morning before school, or possibly after," I asked.

"Huh," Finny brought his hand to his chin and looked as though he was thinking hard, "I didn't think about that!" and he laughed, "Anyway! Come sit at the table, I will get another seat for Seb and the new kid!" and he scampered off.

"Is everyone here going to call me the new kid?" Alois asked.

"For the first few days, yes," laughing as I sat down, we all watched as Finny carried two large heavy looking metal chairs over his head and towards us. We were all obviously surprised at how he carried them like a pair of toothpicks.

"Here you all go!" he placed them down and sat in the one that was originally across from me, "So, what are we suppose to do?" he asked.

"Finny, you are the captain of the gardening club, shouldn't you have figured out what we would do for our first meeting?" I asked the question everyone else was wondering.

"Hmm…" he looked around, trying to find inspiration that would tell him what to do, "Ah!" he exclaimed. Reaching into his gardening bag that rested at his side, he brought out three jars. Handing one to each of us, he gave a wide smile.

"Uh," Alois stated.

"Fireflies!" Finny yelled.

"But it isn't even the right time of yea…" I stopped once I saw little flickering bugs in the distance. Sebastian was the first to stand from his chair. As he did, his hand shot up towards the air and he quickly brought it back down. Finny rushed over to him and they both peeked at the little bug. I felt bad for it, minding its own business when suddenly it was torn from the sky and now being placed in a weird cage.

"Fine," I got up and walked over towards the school yard. One of the bugs flashed right next to my face and I stumbled back a little. Next, another one flashed right below my feet and I pounced on it. I cupped my hands around the bug and brought it to my face. Looking inside, I saw the insect, but it was not long till it escaped, "Hey! Get back here you devilish insect! I command you to get inside this jar right this instance!" of course they didn't listen to me.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

It was fun watching Ciel run around the school yard. Chasing bugs and pouncing on them like a little kitten. I stood next to the table, already holding my prize and watched the kids. Finny already had a colony in his jar, almost like a little city.

Alois was catching them, ripping of the part of the bugs that flash, and then coming back towards me. He kept on sticking the glowing butts to my clothes. Then he would laugh and run off to find more victims. Disgusting.

Ciel had yet to catch a single one. He was getting mad fast and it was so cute! It was getting later and later and soon the navy haired boy gave up. After we had said good-bye to Finnian, we left to get whatever sleep could be stolen before school. In the car, Ciel checked his watch to see a whole two and a half hours had past. I watched him from the rear view mirror as he sighed and fell asleep before we could make it home.


	30. Confuzziling morning

**HOLY CRAPOLA! ITS DONE! I need to do better at this. (Has been rushing to finish a cosplay for a con this month ^^)  
>I hope you all enjoy this! It actually has a point unlike the last chapter!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XXVIII<strong>

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

"School today is going to be hell," I thought to myself as I sat in my seat in first hour. I was still sleepy from the night before thanks to Finnian. Today I wore a different eye patch having lost my normal one while trying to capture those damn bugs. I looked around surprised to see Alois was not in my first hour, and then I remembered he was being shown around the school. A treatment I had asked not to receive.

I felt my head nodding and soon heard the dismissal bell. It scared me out of my seat but thankfully no one saw. I looked at Sebastian and he winked as I mouthed back a "thank you" and rushed out of the room to go to gym.

Alois met me in the locker room. He was already changed and somehow it seemed as though his gym shorts were shorter than the other guys. As he was waiting for me to change, he began to talk about a strange feeling he had been having.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and I snapped back to reality and out of my mind.

"Hm? Does what hurt?" I asked.

"Being near Sebastian, does your eye hurt or anything," I looked around the locker room to see all the other guys had left.

"No, if anything, I feel almost as if he helps me see things better, why do you ask?" even though I could see perfectly fine through my other eye, Alois understood what I meant.

"Ever since I walked into this school, the inside of my mouth as been hurting, like painful kind of hurting," he answered while staring at me tying my shoes.

"That is weird, just tell me if anything changes," as I said this, the tardy bell rang and we both ran to the gym in sync. As soon as we entered, Alois froze. I looked back at him to see him staring dead ahead and was confused when I saw who he was looking at. I couldn't understand why he was staring at Mr. Lame but he looked scared. Out of the blue, he collapsed.

"Alois!" I yelled as I fell to my knees, "What is wrong, Alois?" he started coughing and something caught in my stomach when I saw what was in his hands.

_Blood_

"Help! I need help!" I shouted and was soon surrounded by some of the jocks. I saw the one named Pluto kneeling next to me and was surprised to see worry in his eyes.

"Mr. Faustus!" he yelled. It made me mad to see the lame gym teacher walking over here with no concern whatsoever. When he finally got to where we all sat he asked in the most monotone bastard like voice what was wrong.

I watched as Alois lifted his head with blood dripping down his chin. I watched as his eyes widened in terror. I watched as Claude's mouth set in a devious grin. I watched as Alois turned to me and began to shake his head in a 'no' motion. I couldn't do anything but watch.

Something in my brain snapped and I realized I couldn't let Claude touch Alois. I screamed. Not out loud, but in my head. I screamed as loud as I could for Sebastian. My brain hurt from thinking so hard. I hadn't even blinked before I saw him run into the gym. He was shocked by the scene but didn't waste time getting to work.

"Let me take this boy to-" Claude was cut short by Sebastian picking up Alois, "Now, Sebastian, this is my class and therefore I am in charge of the students,"

"I have learned not to trust you with injured children," and then Sebastian left. Of course not before giving me a reassuring nod.

Claude glared at were Sebastian had stood and muttered, "Free day," and he then left to reside in his office. I set my hand on my forehead and sighed as the group of boys began to scatter.

"Ciel~!" I looked up to see Finnian running into the gym holding something out in front of him. My eye patch…

"Hey Finny," I said as he handed me the eye patch I had lost.

"I found it in a bush! A bird was trying to use it to make a nest! Funny huh?" he talked too much. He still wore that same straw hat. His green eyes were still just as bright and cheerful as the night before and his hair was styled the same way. The only thing that was different was that his cheeks were even more burnt, "Well I have to go back to class! I will call you again whenever the next meeting is. Next time I will have an actual idea as to what we are going to do!" and he ran off. I highly doubted the last part of what he said was true.

"Um," I jumped and spun around to see Pluto standing right behind me. He was just standing there, staring at the door.

"What the bloody hell do you want! Don't just stand right behind me like a creep!" he ignored me.

"Uh, who was he?" he asked.

"What? Him?" I pointed to where Finnian had run off, "That was Finnian, freshman, gardener," I watched in amazement as Pluto's stunned expression turned to a happy one.

"C-cool," he said and then proceeded to walk in the direction Finnian went. It was hard not to laugh when he walked straight into the doorway. What had gotten into him? I shook the curiosity out of my head and went to find Sebastian and Alois.

**Sebastians P.O.V.**

"What happened back there?" I asked the boy whom I did not know was awake or not.

"I-I don't e-even know," he was shaking and I almost felt sorry for him. The only thing I knew from the whole thing was that it was probably Claude's fault. Now that I knew Hell was real, I doubt it would be a far off guess saying he came from the very place. First he was hurting _my _Ciel and then his friends! Who does he think he is? I was walked into the nurses office only to find a sign that said she was out for the day.

"Is it ok if I have a look inside your mouth," I asked the blonde as I was setting him on the bed. I was given a thumbs down as a reply. It seemed he could no longer speak. Instead of respecting his answer, I simply opened his mouth and he did little to resist. I was shocked at what I saw.

Resting on his tongue was a mark very similar to the one on my hand and Ciel's eye, but it wasn't an exact match. From said mark, was blood. I sighed and did my best to show the boy I was not freaking out (which I totally was) and walked over towards the cabinet.

Inside was a towel that I grabbed and threw to Alois who began cleaning up his mouth. It looked painful and I just sat in the nurses chair and waited to see Ciel come through the door. Not two seconds later did he do just that.

My mind paused as I realized something. I had just told myself Ciel was going to come through the door… and he did… I sensed him coming… what?

Then, I nonchalantly grabbed the trash can that rested next to the desk, and very casually hacked up my organs.


End file.
